La Geisha de oro
by Maskrena
Summary: Se convirtió en la Geisha más famosa de todo Japón, pero su corazón oculta un gran pesar. ¿Podrá su Danna lograr que sus temores desaparezcan?
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra nueva historia. En verdad es una idea que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atreví a publicar lo que escribí por inseguridad. Pero he decidido probar, dicen que él que no arriesga no gana, he revisado el capitulo que tenia escrito, y aquí está, espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado. Está basado en 'Memorias de una Geisha' de Arthur Golden, pero evidentemente tiene parte de creación propia, que proviene conocimiento (aunque escaso) que poseo sobre el tema._

_Que disfrutéis. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Terminología: **_

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Meiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Meiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Cuando hablamos del Imperio del sol naciente, es decir Japón se nos vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza. Anime, mangas, Sushi, tecnología, Samuráis y Geishas.

Con respecto a estas ultimas, se tiene un concepto muy equivocado de ellas. Cuando decimos la palabra Geisha a todos nos viene a la cabeza 'Así las prostitutas de la cara blanca', se tiene el pensamiento de que son prostitutas de alto estandin cuando en realidad no es así. Las prostitutas venden su cuerpo a varios hombres por dinero, mientras que las Geishas solo se acuestan con su Danna, aunque si es verdad que la mantienen. Pero eso es algo que también pasa hoy en día en occidente. El mundo de las Geishas es un misterio debido al secretismo que ellas mismas crean, pero algunas geishas nos han permitido gracias a sus relatos que nosotros los de occidente, conozcamos un poco mejor ese fabuloso mundo de las artistas en kimono. Una de ellas es Usagi Tsukino, mejor dicho Usagi Chiba, una de las Geishas más importantes y famosas de Japón. Su historia comienza el día que sus padres la vendieron a una Okiya.

* * *

La familia Tsukino se trataba de una familia de clase baja. Kenji era el cabeza de familia, se dedicaba a la pesca. Pasaba el día en el mar intentado conseguir el mayor numero de peces para así poder dar de comer a su familia. Ikuko, era una flamante y leal esposa, ella se encargaba de la casa y de sus dos hijos Usagi y Shingo, de 10 y 5 años de edad. Kenji e Ikuko amaban mucho a sus hijos, eran lo más importante para ellos, y solo querían que tuvieran lo mejor. Pero por desgracia no era así, los Tsukinos tenían grandes problemas económicos, algunas veces apenas tenían que comer. Una noche cuando sus dos hijos se habían ido a dormir, Kenji e Ikuko tomaron la decisión más difíciles de sus vidas. Venderían a su hija a una Okiya para que se convirtiera en Geisha y de ese modo no le faltara la comida. Y con el dinero que les dieran por ella podrían solucionar parte de su deuda.

Una mañana el señor Tsukino no fue a trabajar decidió quedarse en casa, algo que sorprendió a los niños. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando este les contó que no iban a ir al colegio, sino que iban a ir a comer al campo, y disfrutar de un día en familia. La verdadera razón es que hoy Usagi dejaría de formar parte de la familia para convertirse en una Meiko. Y querían que por lo menos sus últimos momentos en familia fueran inolvidables. Ambos niños se lo pasaron de lo lindo y sus padres gozaban de verlos disfrutar, aunque no podían dejar de sentirse un poco tristes por la partida de su pequeña.

Al llegar a casa, la señora Tsukino fue a preparar las cosas para el viaje. No quisieron decir nada, hasta que no fuera el momento de partir. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Kenji metió las cosas en el carro. Y llegó el momento de despedirse.

"Usagi hija, tengo que hacer un viaje y quiero que me acompañes" dijó el hombre "Tú madre ya ha preparado todo lo que necesitas. Así que despídete de tu madre y de tu hermano"

"Okachan, obachan me ha dicho que me despida" dijo la niña a su madre

"Oh Usagi-chan te quiero mucho, recuérdalo por favor" sollozaba Ikuko a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

"Está bien Okachan" dijó la niña no entendiendo porque lloraba su madre.

"Shingo dile adiós a Usagi"dijo la madre

"Adiós oneesan" gimoteo Shingo.

"Usagi-chan tenemos que irnos, es tarde" dijo Kenji

"Adiós" Usagi se despidió y subió al carro con su padre.

El señor Tsukino tomó rumbo a la estación donde un miembro de la Okiya recogería a la niña y la llevaría a Gion y se convertiría en una fantástica Geisha. Aunque había que reconocer que tenía Kyoto. Allí se encontraba una mujer mayor, con la cual el señor Tsukino ya había conversado.

"¿Esta es la niña?" pregunto la mujer

"Así es"

"Su pelo es rubio, y sus ojos azules. ¿Son naturales?"

"Sí señora es por parte de la familia de mi mujer"

"Aquí tiene su dinero" Le dio el dinero al hombre y cogió a la niña por el brazo llevándola dentro del tren. E impidiendo que la niña se despidiera de su padre. Ella no entendía nada, porque esa señora le dio dinero a su padre y luego se la llevo. La niña no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. No sabía que iba a ser de ella, pero lo que si sabia era que no volvería a ver a su familia.

* * *

Dos horas más adelante, llegaron a Gion, tomaron un 'Taxi' (Carro tirado por un hombre) y llegaron a la okiya.

"Entra. Okasan quiere verte. No hables a no ser que te pregunte" dijo la mujer mientras la conducía a una de las salas de la casa.

"Okasan, siento interrumpir pero la niña está aquí"

"Hazla pasar"

"Por fin carne fresca"

"Beryl, tendrías que ser mucho más cauta con tus comentarios recuerda que eres una Geisha." Le recrimino la okasan.

Usagi entro a la salita y se quedo de pie como si de una estatua se tratase.

"Es rubia"

"Su padre dijo que es de familia okasan"

"Veo¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"10" contesto insegura la niña.

"Tenemos a un conejito asustado" bromeo Beryl.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Usagi"

"Vaya, mira tu por donde hacerte"

"Beryl haz el favor de callarte" este comentario de Okachan hizo enfadar mucho a la Geisha. "Acércate niña"

Ella hizo lo que habían pedido, estaba completamente asustada y no quería hacer nada que pudiera enfadar a la mujer. Al acercarse lo suficiente la mujer le levanto la barbilla para mirarle los ojos.

"Son azules como el cielo. Pero puedo ver mucho agua en ellos"

"Pero Okasan el agua es buena, sobre todo para calmar el fuego" este comentario iba por la Geisha que se encontraba en la sala.

"Es posible. Más vale que valgas lo que he pagado por ti."

Beryl se aproximo a la niña, y la examino con detenimiento "Huele a pecado"

"Lávala y dale ropa nueva. En una casa de Geishas no podemos permitir tener a gente con estas pintas"

Tras quitarle la mugre, y ponerle un yukata Usagi dejo de ser Usagi para ser una candidata a Meiko. Pero mientras tanto se tenía que encargar de mantener la Okiya limpia. La llevaron a su nueva habitación. Allí se encontraba otra niña, más o menos de su edad.

"Hola tu debes de ser la nueva. Yo soy Narumi (Molly). ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Usagi" Sollozo la niña.

"Podes llorar, yo lo hice el primer día que llegue." Confeso la muchacha. Y Usagi no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. "No es tan malo como parece, créeme. Es mejor ser Geisha que una prostituta"

"No veo la diferencia, ninguna de las dos cosas es lo que yo quiero. Yo quiero estar con mi familia"

"Lo sé, y yo, pero eso ya no es una opción. Ahora nosotras somos tu familia, podemos ser amigas"

"Me gustaría" dijo Usagi con una sonrisa

"Okasan me dijo que era madera. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho a ti?"

"Agua, dice que hay mucho agua en mis ojos"

"Son azules, me gustan tus ojo y tu pelo. Vas a ser la Geisha más exótica y famosa de todo Japón." La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír por la excitación de su nueva amiga.

"No creo que todos estén de acuerdo contigo"

"Sí lo dices por Beryl, pasa de ella, es una bruja."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Narumi le enseño como tenía que hacer las tareas, le explico como funcionaban las cosas, donde ir a comprar, en definitiva todo lo que era útil para su nuevo trabajo. 


	2. La rival de Beryl

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo que he escrito. Espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas, porque no me gustaría decepcionar a la gente..

* * *

**_Terminología: _**

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Meiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Meiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Apunto estaba de empezar las clases en el colegio de Geishas. Allí era donde las Meikos, aprendía todas las artes necesarias para su oficio. Pero mientras llegaba ese día todas las niñas estaban ocupadas atendiendo las necesidades de su Okiya. Por lo que era muy normal ver a las niñas en los mercados.

Usagi era una de ellas, después de dos meses había aprendido aceptar su nueva vida. Aunque hay que reconocer que este proceso fue mucho más rápido con Naru-chan a su lado.

Hoy había tocado a Usagi limpiar la habitación de Beryl. Esta era una tarea que las niñas echaban a cara o cruz porque no querían hacerla. Tenían miedo, miedo que Beryl las pillara dentro de la habitación, he intentara hacer algo. Casi siempre era Naru la que salía perdiendo, aunque hoy había sido Usagi. Con mucho cuidado barrio, limpio el polvo. Entonces un kimono cogió su atención, era hermoso. Desde que ella había llegado a la casa, había visto muchos kimonos bellísimos, pero no tanto como este. No pudo reprimirse de tocarlo. Fue entonces cuando Beryl entró en su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

"Yoooo" balbuceo la rubia, la cual estaba muerta de miedo. Si el fuego que había dentro de Beryl se encendía era imposible escapar de el.

"Eres una estupida.¿Quien te crees que eres para entrar aquí y tocar mis cosa?"

"Okasan me lo pidió"

"La próxima vez diré a Okasan que te pida que te tires de un puente. Ya que eres tan obediente."

Usagi se dispuso a irse cuando Beryl volvió a hablar.

"¿Es bonito verdad?. El Kimono quiero decir"

Usagi asintió no atreviéndose a contestar.

"Pues míralo bien, porque nunca vas a llevar uno de estos. Créeme lo sé. Ahora vete de mi vista, todavía hueles a pescado."

Usagi salió corriendo a su habitación y se derrumbo al suelo llorando. Si Naru le hacia la vida mas fácil, Beryl se encargaba de lo contrario. El sueño de Usagi no era ser Geisha, sino formar una familia, como la que ella tenía hace dos meses. Pero claro está eso ya no iba a ser posible. Su nuevo destino era convertirse en una Geisha, y para ellas el amor no era una opción.

"Usagi-chan ¿está bien¿Beryl te ha hecho algo?"

"Estoy bien Naru-chan."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar té y tabaco para okasan".

* * *

Las chicas ya habían comprado todo lo que necesitaban. Y estaban apunto de volver a la okiya cuando una Geisha paso por delante de ellas y Usagi no pudo apartar la vista de ella. Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, que tenía una gran elegancia y porte, algo que a Beryl le faltaba. 

"Es guapísima" dijo Usagi.

"Sí lo es, su nombre es Naoko"

"¿La rival de Beryl?"

"Sí la misma. La verdad es que entiendo que Beryl la tenga tanta envidia. Me encantaría ser algún día como ella. Dicen que su Danna es un hombre muy importante"

"Bueno, todo los Dannas tienen que serlo cuando tienen que pagar tanto dinero para mantener a una Geiko."

"Geisha, se dice Geisha, Geiko suena muy vulgar"

"Disculpe usted señorita finolis"

"Vamos a casa antes que Okasan nos castigue"

Las niñas salieron corriendo hacia su casa. Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que su tema de conversación anterior. Es decir Naoko también las había echado el ojo, y más concretamente a Usagi. Y es que una japonesa rubia era muy difícil de encontrar, ya que estas generalmente provenían de uniones mixtas, es decir un japonés con un occidental (los abuelos de Usagi eran americanos). Otros eran albinos o simplemente de tinte. Aunque ninguna Geisha era rubia, todas ellas eran morenas y con el mismo peinado. Pero Naoko sabía que esta chica iba a ser una excepción, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Algunos días más tarde Usagi se encontraba haciendo las tareas. Hoy le había vuelto a tocar recoger la habitación de Beryl. Tras el accidente del kimono Beryl fue protestando a mamita que no quería que esas mocosas entraran en su habitación. Pero mamita le respondió que si ella se iba a encargar de limpiar y ordenar su cuarto no tenía ningún problema. Pero que sino iba a ser así que dejara de incordiar y de incomodar a las niñas.

Beryl muy a su pesar cedió de ninguna manera iba a volver a hacer el trabajo sucio. Cuando Usagi entro en la habitación encontró a Beryl al lado de un Kimono muy costoso y con unas tijeras en su mano.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es la baka de Usagi. Me alegra que estés aquí, veras me han entrado unas ganas locas de cortar cosas" entonces con las tijeras corto la tela del Kimono. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, se acerco a la puerta y….

"Okasan, okasan. Rápido" cuando escucho los pasos se acerco a Usagi y puso las tijeras en sus manos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Okasan.

"Usagi-chan se ha vuelto loca, ha cogido las tijeras y ha cortado el kimono" mintió la Geiko.

Okasan vio el estado del Kimono, y se enfado muchisimo, y aunque no estaba muy convencida de la versión que le había contado Beryl, y es que esa mujer haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería y ahora mismo quería que Usagi se fuera, cogió a la rubia por las orejas y la llevo al patio donde le dio su castigo.

"Túmbate" le ordeno Okasan. Y Usagi obedeció. Y con un látigo la mujer le propino golpes en la espalda, mientras que le echaba una buena reprimenda "Después de todo lo que hacemos por ti así es como nos pagas. Lo único que estás haciendo es aumentar la deuda a la okiya. Este año no vas a ir al colegio, vas a quedarte aquí como castigo. Ya sabía yo que había pagado más de la cuenta."

* * *

Cuando la mujer acabó, dejo a Usagi ahí tirada. Durante unos momentos la chica no podía moverse. Pero tras un rato, ella se levanto y huyó de la okiya como pudo. Andaba sin rumbo a ninguna parte, y sin mirar por donde iba. Pero su camino termino cuando choco con alguien y calló al suelo. Se trataba de un hombre moreno y de ojos azules, se notaba que era importante porque llevaba traje. El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a la muchacha en el suelo llorando. 

"Ey ¿Por qué lloras? Una muchacha tan hermosa como tú no debe llorar." El hombre se agacho a su nivel.

Usagi no podía hablar, el la caída se había golpeado la zona dolorida por los latigazos, y el dolor era insoportable.

El varón intento sentarla, pero ella se negaba. Al poner la mano sintió que su espalda estaba húmeda, pero pensó que se habría mojado con algo. Pero cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta que era sangre.

"¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? Tienes sangre en la espalda?" pero obtuvo la misma contestación que en la pregunta anterior.

"Está bien, sino me lo quieres decir….¿Pero por lo menos me dirás tu nombre?"

"U… Usa….Usagi"

"Esta bien Usagi yo soy el señor Chiba, y voy a llevarte a que te curen" El señor Chiba cogió a la niña en brazos. Como no sabía donde vivía, decidió llevarla a casa una amiga suya.

* * *

"Naoko-san necesito tu ayuda" 

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" preguntó cuando vio al varón con la chica que vio en el mercado, entre sus brazos.

"No tengo ni idea. Acabada de dejar a un cliente, cuando ella se choco conmigo y callo al suelo. Cuando le pregunte si estaba bien no contesto, solo se puso a llorar. Entonces me di cuenta que tenia sangre en la espalda. No tengo ni idea de donde vive, por eso la traje aquí."

"Llévala a mi habitación, yo voy a por las cosas para curarla"

"Está bien"

El señor Chiba dejo a Usagi en el suelo, tumbada bocabajo, para no apoyar la espalda. Poco después vino Naoko, con todo lo necesario para atender a la joven.

"Chiba-san necesito que salga de aquí, luego le informo"

"Espero fuera"

La mujer desnudo a Usagi para poder curarle bien.

"Mi nombre es Naoko¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Usagi" gimoteo la rubia

"Es un nombre casi tan bonito como tú"

"Yo no soy bonita. Beryl lo dice"

"Así que vives en la misma Okiya que Beryl"

"Sí"

"¿Y que es lo que ha pasado?. ¿Como te has hecho esto?"

"Me he caído"

"No mientas sé que esto no te lo has hecho con una caída. ha sido por culpa de Beryl?

"Sí"

"Cuénteme que ha ocurrido, prometo no contárselo a nadie"

"Yo iba a limpiar la habitación de Beryl, cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba dentro. De pie y con unas tijeras, me dijo que se alegraba de verme y comenzó a cortar un kimono. Cuando estaba destrozado llamó a Okasan, puso las tijeras en mis manos ….."

"Y te echo la culpa" acabo la mujer por ella "Típico de Beryl, intentar hundir a la competencia"

"¿Hundir a la competencia¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"Beryl te tiene miedo. Sabe que puedes llegar a convertirte en una Geisha muy importante"

"Eso no es posible. Mírame, no parezco una Geisha"

"Pero lo parecerás. Y además tus ojos azules y tu pelo rubio es algo tan exótico que atraerá a los hombres. Y eso se traduce en más fama y dinero"

"Pero nunca me convertiré en una Geisha, okasan me a prohibido ir a la escuela."

"Y más con Beryl allí. Creo que tengo una idea. Pero ahora vamos a curarte, estoy segura que Chiba-san quiere saber como estás"

* * *

Cuando ya la había terminado de curar Naoko fue a hablar con el varón. 

"¿Como está?"

"Está bien. Ahora está descansando"

"¿Te ha dicho que ha pasado?"

"Vive en la okiya con Beryl. Ella le ha culpado de algo que no ha hecho, y la han castigado"

"Beryl tiene miedo que sea un obstáculo. No me extraña que a estas alturas aun no tenga Denna."

"Sí Beryl es muy celosa. Mientras este allí la pobre no lo va a tener nada fácil"

"Por cierto ¿como está mi hermana y mis sobrinos?"

"Bien como siempre. Aunque un poco estresados con los preparativos del viaje a America"

"¿No podíais ir más lejos?"

"No creo que no. Ahora me tengo que ir. Cuida de la chica"

"Lo haré adiós Chiba-san y da recuerdos de mi parte"

"Lo haré, adiós Naoko-san"

* * *

Nadie en la okiya se dio cuenta de la marcha de Usagi, salvo Naru, la cual no dijo nada para proteger a su amiga. Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas se encargaron de sus tareas, Beryl atendía sus compromisos, Okasan hacía cuentas. Todo entraba dentro de lo habitual, hasta que recibieron una visita. 

Cuando Naru abrió la puerta se quedo muy sorprendida de que la Geiko rival de la okiya estuviera allí. Naoko anunció que quería hablar con mamita, la cual también se sorprendió de verla allí.

"Naoko-san es un placer tenerte en esta humilde casa. ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?"

"Venia a hablarle de Usagi"

"¿Ha hecho algo?"

"No, no ha hecho nada. Vengo porque quiero ocuparme de ella"

"Me temo que eso no es posible. Mientras este bajo esta okiya me encargo yo"

"Sé eso, por eso quiero pagar lo que debe y llevarla conmigo"

"¿Qué? Esto debe de ser una broma. ¿Por qué ibas a gastar el dinero en esa niña?"

"Como usted ya sabe no he tenido hermana menor. Y siento ganas de instruir a una Meiko y puesto que usted tiene dos pues…."

"Su deuda es muy alta, no vale la pena gastarse el dinero"

"Entonces le vendrá mejor librarse de ella"

"Trato hecho, pero también están los intereses"

"No contaba con menos"

* * *

La deuda fue pagada y Usagi marchó con Naoko a su casa, era de las pocas afortunadas que tenia casa propia. 

"Naoko-san ¿Por qué has hecho esto por mi?"

"Tienes mucho futuro por delante. Y con Beryl allí lo único que podrás es ser infeliz"

"No creo que nunca pueda ser feliz"

"No digas eso. Al principio puede ser todo muy duro, pero luego te acostumbras. O por lo menos eso decía mi madre. Yo he vivido siempre aquí, nací acostumbrada"

"Naoko-can ¿que quieres decir que naciste aquí?"

"Mi madre era Geisha y mi padre era su Danna. Mi hermana y yo nos criamos en Gion, y nos convertimos en Geikos. Mi hermana acabo casándose con su Danna y tuvo dos hijos. Yo sin embargo ya me ves sigo aquí."

"No te gustaría que te pasara igual que tu hermana" preguntó curiosa Usagi.

"Claro que sí, pero no creo que suceda. O por lo menos no con mi Danna"

"Muchas gracias Naoko-san"

"Mañana iré a matricularte al colegio para que puedas empezar a formarte"


	3. Maiko

Hola aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo. Este ya lo tenía escrito, y en teoría era el segundo. Pero al leerlo pensé que era mejor modificarlo un poco y dejarlo para el tercero. Aunque sí os soy sincera no se parece en nada a lo primero que escribí, así que supongo que pudo decir que es nuevo.

Me gustaría agradeceros vuestro apoyo y sobre todo vuestros reviews a AoshMi SeshLin, Ginny Potter W, Silene-luna y Moon-Chiba, vosotras tres me venís siguiendo y estoy contenta de que lo hagáis porque es señal de que os gusta mi trabajo.

* * *

**_Terminología: _**

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Maiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

**Okiya: Casa de Geishas. **

Okāchan: Mamá

**Okasan: Madanes que se encargaban de Okiya **

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Maiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Usagi estaba en el jardín, siete años habían pasado desde que Naoko la había acogido y se había ocupado de su educación. Hoy por fin se convertiría de manera oficial en Maiko. Su vida como Usagi llegaba hoy a su fin, a partir de hoy pasaría a llamarse Hoshi, es decir estrella. Su mente vago en el recuerdo del día en que Naoko-san le anunció que ya era hora de ejercer como Maiko.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, como ya sabes Naru-san ya está ejerciendo como Maiko en las casas de té más importantes" 

"Sí oneesan, lo sé"

"He estado pensando que es hora de que tú también lo hagas"

"Pero oneesan no estoy preparada, todavía cometo errores y además…"

"Usagi-chan, estás preparada, lo sé. Yo confió en ti y se que lo harás bien"

Usagi no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, convertirse en Maiko era un paso muy importante. Un pequeño fallo podría acabar con su carrera y con la reputación de su Oneesan.

"De hecho ya tengo el nombre adecuado para ti"

"¿Y cual es?"

"Hoshi"

"¿Hoshi?"

"Si querida. Porque que sería de la Luna en la noche sin sus amigas las estrellas. Ya tienes a la luna, solo te faltan sus compañeras" (Tsuki significa luna)

"Naoko-san, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuál era tu nombre antes de convertirte en una Maiko?"

La Geisha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Luna"

"¿Luna? No es un nombre japonés"

"No, es español. Mi padre era un hombre de negocios, viajaba continuamente. Una de las veces se llevo a mi madre con el, fueron a España y ella se enamoro del país. A mi madre le encantaba la luna, se pasaba horas y horas contemplándola como tú. A mi me concibieron en ese viaje, así que como homenaje al país y a la dama de la noche, me puso el nombre de Luna."

"Es una historia bonita, igual que el nombre."

"No tanto como el tuyo Conejito de la luna"

"¿Y cuando me convertiré en una Maiko?"

"Dentro de dos semanas. Un viejo conocido vuelve a Japón después de estar viviendo en America. Estoy segura que se contentara al conocerte"

* * *

"Usagi-chan, es hora de que te termines de arreglar" dijo Naoko. 

"Ya voy" contesto la joven, la cual ya llevaba puesto su Kimono y tenia su rostro maquillado de blanco, y sus labios rojos. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño sencillo, y es que en vez de hacer el peinado sobre su pelo, había optado por usar una peluca de cabellos negros, para no ser diferente a las demás. Entro a su habitación se puso la peluca. Y fue a la entrada donde su 'Hermana' la esperaba. Tras abrir la puerta se pusieron las Geta y marcharon a la casa de té.

Cuando llegaron y entraron a la sala donde se le celebraba la fiesta de bienvenida, descubrieron que Beryl y Naru-chan, ahora Aiko, estaban también allí.

"Buenas noches señores, es un placer estar con ustedes esta noche" Comento dulcemente Naokosan.

"Bienvenida Naoko-san¿Quién es la joven que te acompaña?" pregunto el Señor Chiba.

"Esta Chiba-san es mi hermana menor. Hoy es su primer día como Meiko"

"Vaya, enhorabuena. Supongo que la joven meiko tendrá nombre."

"Sí Chiba-san, se llama Hoshi"

"Es un placer conocerte Hoshi"

"Es placer es mío Chiba-san"

"Naoko-san no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hoy tenemos a un acompañante muy especial. ¿Te acuerdas de Mamoru?" Preguntó mientras la Geiha se sentaba al lado de su Danna.

"Como iba a olvidarme de él. No me puedo creer que sea el mismo, la ultima vez que le vi era un niño"

"Sí esta todo hecho un hombre. Hoshi-san quisiera presentarte a mi hijo Mamoru." Dijo el señor Chiba señalando a su hijo que estaba a su lado y enfrente de Usagi. "Para él también es su primera vez en una casa de té"

"Pues espero que disfrute de la experiencia. Nos placería verle otra vez" dijo Beryl la cual estaba sentada al lado del muchacho, engatusándolo de vez en cuando.

"No lo creo, he venido porque mi padre me lo ha pedido."

"¿Y eso porque Chiba-san? Sí es la primera vez que viene a una casa de té, y la noche acaba de empezar¿Cómo es posible que sepa que no va a disfrutar?" preguntó Usagi dulcemente.

"Ella lleva razón, tu relájate y disfruta, porque las dos Geishas que nos acompañan son las mejores de todo Gion, así que deduzco que sus Meikos también lo serán"

"Eso es muy agradable por su parte Chiba-san. Es cierto que Beryl-san (suena faltal pero bueno) y Naoko-san, son las mejores Geishas de todo Gion incluso de Japón. Pero yo no creo que yo sea la mejor meiko, aunque Aikosan estoy segura de que sí"

"Vaya, vaya que modesta es tu hermana Naoko." Dijó Beryl muy irritada. Usagi acababa de llegar y ya había acaparado la atención sobre ella, con sus comentarios.

"Sí lo es. Pero la modestia es una gran virtud, porque con la arrogancia no vale de nada"

"¿Chiba-san, quiere algo más de té?" pidió Hoshi.

"Muchas gracias" el señor Chiba acerco su taza, como signo de aceptación.

Haciendo lo que su 'hermana' le enseño, permitió que se mostrara algo de su antebrazo antes de coger la tetera y verter el té en la taza.

"¿Chibasan también quiere un poco?" preguntó dirigiéndose al hijo.

"Llámame Mamoru, sino va a ser un lió. Y no, no quiero más"

"Como prefiera Mamoru-san" contesto Usagi mientras ponía la tetera sobre la mesa.

"Vaya Naoko-san, veo que la has enseñado bien" dijo el Danna de la Geisha.

"Toshisan yo no tengo ningún merito, lo único que he hecho es ayudarla a que saque su talento. El merito es de ella"

"Yo diría que el merito es de ambas. Por muy talentosa que sea la alumna sino tiene una buena profesora no hay mucho que hacer" Comento Mamoru.

Usagi aprovecho este momento para mirar al varón. Estaba claro que era hijo del Señor Chiba, su pelo negro y ojos azules le delataban. Aunque el era mucho más guapo, tenía las características faciales más armonizadas. El joven era un claro ejemplo de la belleza, algo que todas las Maikos y Geishas querían conseguir.

Mamoru también miraba a la joven. Aunque su madre había sido Geisha antes de casarse con su padre y tenerle a el y a su hermana, el nunca se había interesado por este mundo, hasta ahora. Había algo en esta joven que le había atraído desde que la vio entrar, y mucho más ahora que ella mostraba su encanto. Lo que más le atraían eran sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el cielo, mostraban tristeza y alegría a la vez, y el estaba dispuesto a descubrir cual era la causa.

Beryl y Naru tuvieron que dejar la casa, debido a otro compromiso. Y el Señor Chiba aprovecho para invitar a las dos mujeres a la fiesta que se celebraba en su casa.

"Naokosan, la semana que viene vamos a celebrar una fiesta en nuestra casa, tu hermana me a pedido que te diga que tanto tú como Hoshi estáis invitadas"

"Mi hermana parece no recordar como de ocupada es la vida de las Geishas"

"Mamá tiende a olvidar las cosas muy rápidamente" bromeo Mamoru

Usagi dirigió la mirada a su 'Hermana mayor' ahora entendía porque el señor Chiba conocía a Naoko, y porque la llevo a ella cuando se choco con el en el puente. Pero sí el señor Chiba era su cuñado, el varón que estaba enfrente suya era su sobrino.

"Usagi¿que piensas te apetece ir?" preguntó Naoko.

"Claro que sí, no podría rechazar la invitación del cuñado de mi hermana mayor"

"Creo que a descubierto nuestro pequeño secreto Naokosan."

"Sí creo que sí. Pero es que Hoshi es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

Cuando acabo la noche las dos mujeres se dispusieron a despedir a los hombres Chiba.

"Dile a Setsuna que nos vemos la semana que viene. Me alegra que estén todos de vuelta."

"Yo se lo diré"

"Y Bien Mamorusan ¿Todavía opina que no va a volver a una casa de té?"

"No, vendré siempre que sepa que tú y mi tía estarán allí."

"Será un placer tenerle allí Mamoru-san"

"¿Ey y yo que?"

"Chiba-san también será un honor el tenerle"

"Me alegra ver que la niña que me encontré llorando en el puente, ahora sonríe"

"¿Me recuerda?" preguntó sorprendida Usagi.

"Claro que sí, nunca podría olvidarme de esos ojos Usagi. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

* * *

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Usagi. Lo has hecho muy bien." 

"Creo que hasta Beryl lo pensaba"

"Sí tienes razón. Se fue muy enfadada. Aunque no sé si era porque lo hacías bien o porque mi sobrino te hacía más caso a ti que a ella"

"Beryl parece ser que a puesto los ojos en Mamoru-san"

"Y él en ti, es la primera vez que he visto a mi sobrino a una mujer así"

"No sé a que te refieres obeesan"

"No te hagas la tonta. Pienso que mi sobrino se ofrecerá a ser tu Danna. Por la manera que el te miraba no creo que quiera que otro hombre lo sea"

"Naoko"

"Luna, llámame Luna"

"Está bien, Luna¿Tu sientes algo por Toshisan?"

"Sí, pero lo nuestro no puede ser nada más que una relación Danna-Geisha. Está casado y un hombre casado no deja a su mujer por una Geisha"

"Pero puede pasar. Tu hermana se caso con su Danna"

"Sí, pero el no era un hombre casado. El tenia la edad de Mamoru, cuando tomo a Setsuna como suya."

"Algo que no creo que pase conmigo"

* * *

Una semana más tarde ambas mujeres fueron a la casa de los Chibas, para la fiesta que allí acontecía. Tenía ganas de conocer a la hermana de Luna, la mujer que logro enamorar al Señor Chiba y formar una familia. Durante toda la semana no había podido quitarse de la mente al joven Mamoru. Cuando estaba trabajando imaginaba que aparecería en la sala y les acompañaría, cuando el sueño llagaba a su cuerpo no podía evitar el soñar con sus ojos azules y su cara perfecta. El se había convertido en una obsesión que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, ojala fuera verdad lo que Naoko le dijo la noche que lo conoció y el la tomara como su Danna. Sería mucho más fácil ofrecer su mizuage a el que a cualquier otro hombre como ese tal Seiya o Kaemon, los cuales mostraban un gran interés en ella. 

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Chiba fueron recibidas por una mujer alta y delgada con una melena negra y ojos negros. Se parecía a Luna, por lo que Usagi dedujo que debía de tratarse de su hermana.

"Luna"

"Hola Setsuna. Me alegra volver a verte" dijo la Geiko mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"Y tu debes de ser Usagi, mi marido me ha hablado de ti"

"Mucho gusto Chiba-san"

"Es educada y muy guapa tal y como dijo mi marido ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hoshi"

"Bonito nombre. Venga entremos la gente está deseando ver a la gran Naoko y a su maiko"

Fueron al jardín donde estaban todos los invitados, cuando estos la vieron enseguida intentaron hablar con ellas, sobre todo las niñas. Naoko y Usagi conversaron con ellos, se hacían fotos…. Hasta que Mamoru decidió interrumpir.

"Disculpa Hoshi-san puedes acompañarme, me gustaría conversar contigo mientras doy un paseo"

"Como quiera Mamoru-san"

"¿Tu quieres?"

"Me gustaría, sí"

"Pues adelante"

Usagi y Mamoru caminaron por un pequeño bosquecito.

"Y bien así que Usagi es tu verdadero nombre"

"Sí así es"

"¿Y que hay detrás de eso?"

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino"

"Conejo de la luna. Y supongo que Hoshi es por acompañar a la luna"

"Eso es lo que dijo Naokosan"

"Me gusta tu nombre Usagi. ¿Y dime una cosa por que vas a ser Geisha?"

"Es lo que mis padres quisieron"

"¿Tus padres querían que fueses Geisha?"

"Mi padre era pescador, tenían deudas así que se pasaba los días en el mar. Pero aun así no nos llegaba. Casi no teníamos para comer. Así que decidieron venderme"

"¿Los echas de menos?"

"A veces, otras le tengo rabia. Al que más echo de menos es a Shingo"

"¿Tu novio?" pregunto curioso el joven

"No mi hermano pequeño" dijo con una sonrisa

"Así que no tienes novio"

"A las Geishas no se les permite tener novios"

"Pero no eres una Geisha"

"Pero voy a serlo. Además no puedo, si me descubrieran no me perdonaría lo que pensarían de Naokosan. Ella a hecho muchas cosas por mí."

"Te quiere mucho"

"Lo sé, para mi es como si fuera de verdad una hermana mayor"

"¿Quieres ser Geisha?"

"Esa es la meta de toda Meiko"

"Lo sé. Pero lo que he preguntado es si tú quieres."

"Hace 7 años no, yo soñaba con encontrar a un hombre que me amara y formar una familia. Pero cuando llegue a Gion supe que no era más mi opción. Cuando fui a vivir con Naokosan, decidí que me iba a convertir en una gran Geisha y haría que ella estuviera orgullosa"

"Pero no quieres"

Usagi solo sonrió.

"Es mejor que volvamos"

* * *

Estoy segura que más de uno penso que el Señor Chiba era Mamoru, pero no, jiji. Me gusta ser mala. 


	4. Ekubos

Hoy me han obligado a tomarme el día libre y tener un descanso de libros- he comido fuera, he ido a ver el Código da Vinci y ahora voy a actualizar mi nuevo Fic. Como es costumbre agradezco a mis lectores que me apremian con sus comentarios. Jean-kate, muchas gracias, además me has contado algo que no sabia, así que gracias por doble partida. A Saori-Luna a Moon-Chiba a Ginny potter w a Meryinustar a Vane-cha y a Dulce, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.

* * *

Naoko y Usagi habían decidido pasar la noche en la residencia de los Chiba. Estaban demasiado cansadas y era demasiado tarde para coger un tren e ir a casa. Toda su la casa estaba silenciosa y es que a las cuatro de la mañana la gente normal suele dormir. Pero Usagi no podía, nada más que soñaba con un varón de ojos azules y cabello ébano, era terriblemente hermoso. La chica decidió salir al patio a tomar algo de aire, total todos en la casa estaban dormidos y no la verían. Salió de la habitación que compartía con Naoko y fue al patio. Nada más abrir la puerta fue recibida por un soplo de aire fresco, solo llevaba su pijama pero deba igual. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. Al parecer no era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño. Mamoru había pasado la noche en vela soñando con cierta maiko que dormía muy próxima a su habitación. Nunca en su vida se había interesado por una Geisha, su madre fue un día una de ellas, y conocía como funcionaba ese mundillo. Pero esta chica había cambiado sus esquemas, ya no sabia lo que quería y lo que no. El estaba concentrado en las estrellas y la luna, algo que le recodaba a ella, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. El se giro para ver de quien se trataba, pero le fue imposible reconocerla. Se trataba de una mujer vestida en pijama, con largos cabellos dorados y unos ojos azules. Un momento eso ojos loa había visto en alguna parte, esos ojos eran los que no paraban de frecuentarlo. 

"¿Usagi-san?"

La chica al escuchar su nombre pego un salto, y al ver al joven allí con tan solo el pantalón del pijama, intento huir, pero el la paro.

"No te vayas" dijo mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca.

"Pero si alguien son viera…"

"¿Quién nos va a ver son las 4 de la mañana?"

"Está bien"

"Tú pelo es rubio"

"Sí, proviene de la familia de mi madre"

"Me gusta, te ves hermosa. De hecho eres hermosa"

"Gracias Mamoru-san"

"No tienes que agradecérmelo a mi, sino a tus padres"

"A mis padres no tengo que agradecerles nada"

"Si ellos no te hubieran vendido, no nos habríamos conocido"

"Cierto, pero habríais conocido a alguien mejor que yo"

"Eso lo dudo. Las geishas no me han llamado nunca la atención. Hasta ahora."

"¿Puedo preguntar cual es el motivo del cambio?"

"Tú, nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie como tú. Me intrigas, me gustaría descifrar que es lo que eres realmente"

"Chiba-san no soy tan complicada, en verdad soy muy sencilla"

"Ojala pudieras dejar tu cara el descubierto" dijo el varón mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la joven.

"Me tengo que ir Chiba-san"

"Está bien"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente las dos invitadas, marcharon de Osaka y tomaron rumbo a Kyoto. Cuando llegaron a Gion (Por sino lo he dicho Gion está en Kyoto) fueron sorprendidas con una noticia. 

"Naoko-san, Naoko-san, no te lo puedes creer" dijo una Geisha "Beryl ha sido pillada haciendo cosas indebidas con un hombre"

"¿Qué?" preguntó perpleja. Naoko nunca se hubiera esperado que su rival acabaría así de desesperada por no conseguir un Danna.

"Como lo oyes. Evidentemente ya no es una Geiko como nosotras y la señora Mazaki la ha echado de la okiya. Bueno me tengo que ir, si es que no quiero llegar tarde."

"Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado que Beryl fuera tan imprudente."

"Nunca pensé que Beryl pudiera hacer esto"

"¿Seguro? Supongo que era algo inevitable"

"¿Por qué dices eso Naoko-san?"

"Cuando una Geisha lleva tanto tiempo sin un Danna, como le pasaba a Beryl es una deshonra, y acaba siendo despojada de su titulo de Geiko"

"¿Qué será de ella?"

"No lo sé, muchas de las Geishas que son deshonrosas acaban como vulgares prostitutas"

"Me da pena por ella"

"¿Pena después de lo que te ha hecho pasar?"

"Sí, ella es una persona al fin de al cabo. Aunque una demasiada ambiciosa"

"Tienes un corazón de oro Usagi-chan. El problema es que Beryl no a acabado con su carrera sino también con el prestigio de su okiya"

Tal y como había previsto Luna, la okiya de la señora Mazaki se vio vista en el escándalo y callo en declive hasta llegar a la banca rota. La okiya tuvo que cerrar sus puertas. Naru-san fue acogida por Naoko a petición de Usagi. Y poco a poco su nombre volvió a recobrar el prestigio perdido gracias a Beryl. En cuanto a mama Mizaki nunca más se supo de ella.

* * *

Durante los meses siguientes Usagi y Naru continuaron con sus vidas como maikos. El prestigio de Naoko se había traspasado a sus 'hermanas', que eran muy solicitadas para que atendieran las fiestas tanto en casa de te como en el habito privado. Usagi era la que más fama alcanzo de las dos, su belleza, delicadeza, inteligencia y su capacidad de conversación, atraía a los hombres de una manera asombrosa. Hombres que nunca habían solicitado la presencia de una Maiko, ahora solicitaba que Usagi estuviera presente. Usagi de vez en cuando pensaba en su pasado, cuando mamita le decía que ella nunca conseguiría ser una Geisha, y que no valía nada, sin embargo ahora ganaba casi lo mismo que una Geisha y tenía incluso más fama que alguna de ellas. 

Hoy las dos maikos y su obeesan atendían una fiesta organizada por el Danna de Naoko, en ella estaban presentes el señor Chiba que era amigo de Toshisan y como no Mamoru, el cual iba para poder ver a maiko de cabellos rubios.

"Hoshi-san hace unos meses dijiste que no eras una gran maiko, pero tengo entendido que eres muy solicitada." Preguntó el señor Chiba.

"El ser solicitada no tiene que ver con ser una gran maiko. Simplemente los caballeros disfrutan de mi compañía"

"Hoshi-san sino fueras una gran Maiko no serias solicitada. ¿No es así Naoko-san?"

"Cierto Toshi-san, tanto Hoshi-san y Aiko-san son dos grandes maikos, y no tengo dudas que serán grandes Geishas cuando llegue su hora"

"Aiko-san, supongo que estarás muy agradecida a Naoko-san que te haya acogido bajo su tutela" Preguntó Mamoru para desviar el tema.

"Sí Mamoru-san, estoy muy agradecida. Si ella no me hubiera acogido, no sé que hubiera sido de mí. Gracias a ella he vuelto a recuperar el prestigio que conseguí antes de que Beryl-san fuera descubierta, y vuelvo a estar con Hoshi-san."

"¿Quién es mejor profesora Beryl-san o Naoko-san?" preguntó esta vez Toshi-san

"Naoko-san sin duda. Beryl-san era…."

"Era ambiciosa. Ella soñaba con ser la Geiko más conocida de todo Japón. La ambición es buena cuando se trata para mejorar y avanzar, pero no cuando te controla." Comentó Usagi.

Naoko no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo, está chica se había convertido no en su hermana menos, sino en su hija, esa que nunca había tenido y muy seguro no tendría. Cuando miro a su sobrino lo que vio fue a un joven completamente embelesado y hechizado por una muchacha oculta bajo una mascara blanca. Ella conocía esa cara, era la misma que su cuñado tenia cuando miraba a su hermana. Ella sabía que su sobrino causaba tal efecto en la joven, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo. Quizás ella podía hacer algo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta de Toshi, Naoko había tomado una decisión era hora que la carrera de Usagi diera un paso adelante. Para ello era necesario el uso de los Ekubos. El problema era como planteárselo a la muchacha. 

"Usagi-chan he estado pensando" comento Naoko mientras las jóvenes practicaban con su Shamisen.

"¿Sobre que Luna-san?" preguntó la joven la cual dejo de tocar su Shamisen.

"Pienso que es hora de entregar los Ekubos"

"Pero eso quiere decir…."

"Es hora de tu Mizuage"

"Pero Naoko-san ¿no es muy pronto que Usagi-chan tenga su Mizuage?" pregunto Naru la cual también estaba presente en la conversación.

"Ambas estáis preparadas Naru-chan, pero es necesario esperar para tu Mizuage. No queremos que Beryl influya en él."

"Pero Luna-san"

"Sé que parece algo horrible Usagi, pero es necesario. Ya no puedes aprender mucho más como Maiko, ya no eres una, te comportas, hablas, te mueves como una Geiko, es hora de convertirte en una de verdad."

"Sí Luna-san"

"Mañana tendremos una fiesta en casa de mi hermana. Allí será un buen lugar para comenzar."

* * *

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en la casa de la familia Chiba. Cumplieron su misión de entretener a los presentes tal y como hacían las Geishas. En esta fiesta se encontraba muchos varones importantes, muchos de los cuales había mostrado un gran interés en Usagi. Tras unas horas Naoko puso en marcha el rito de los Ekubos. 

"Usagi-chan, es hora de comenzar con los ekubos. Toma esto y entrégaselo a Mamoru"

"¿Para quién son los otros Ekubos?"

"Para Keamon-san, Seiya-san y Motoki-san"

"Pero Motoki-san es amigo de Mamoru-san, no podemos hacer eso"

"No te preocupes, tú ve y entrega eso a mi sobrino"

Usagi hizo lo que Luna le pidió, fue en busca de Mamoru, el cual estaba hablando con su hermana.

"Hola Usagi-san, hoy estás explendida"

"Muchas gracias Mamoru-san, Rai-san"

"Hola Hoshi-san, tengo que decirte que el Kimono que llevas es impresionante"

"Gracias, pero es de Naoko-san. Me temo que los míos no son adecuados para una fiesta como esta"

"Estoy segura que eso cambiara muy pronto. Si me disculpáis voy a hablar con tía Luna"

"Claro que sí Rai, ve."

"Por lo que veo Mamoru-san tenéis muy buena relación con Luna-san"

"Sí, aunque no la vemos tanto como nos gustaría. Pero así es la vida de una Geisha, siempre ocupada."

"Sí. Mamoru-san…"

"Ah, se me olvidaba tengo una cosa para ti. Puedes acompañarme, no me apetece que todo el mundo me vea."

"Claro que sí Mamoru-san"

Usagi acompaño a Mamoru dentro de la casa.

"Aquí tienes, esto es para ti" dijo el varón entregándola una pequeña caja.

"Es precioso, muchas gracias Mamoru-san, no tenias que hacerlo" dijo la joven al ver un tocado para la peluca en este caso.

"Lo vi y me acorde de ti. Es azul como tus ojos y brilla como las estrellas"

"Gracias" entonces la chica saco una pequeña caja, en la cual estaba el Ekubo, de su obi. "Mamoru-san, me gustaría que aceptaras esto"

El varón la miro desconcertado y vio como la chica volvió al jardín. Durante un rato se quedo ahí parado solo, pero luego decidió ver lo que contenía la caja. Cierta parte de él deseaba que no fuera lo que él pensaba, aunque otra parte sí. Cuando abrió la caja y vio el Ekubo una sonrisa se creo en su cara. Aunque pronto fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor. El no podía hacer esto, el no podía pujar por Usagi.

Usagi volvió con su obeesan, bastante agitada. Y es que entregarle a Mamoru la muestra que su mizuage estaba próximo, la había puesto muy nerviosa.

"¿Ya se lo has dado?" preguntó Luna

Usagi tan solo cabeceo.

"¿Ha dicho algo?"

"No"

"Está bien ahora toma este y dáselo a Seiya-san"

"Lo que tu digas obeeosan" Usagi le hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ir con Seiya. Pero Luna la paro.

"Usagi-chan, sabes que esto es necesario"

"Lo sé. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que entregar el ekubo a Seiya-san"

Durante esa jornada entrego los cuatro Ekubos, y la puja por el mizuage comenzaría, y cuando los demás hombres se enteraran también harían sus ofertas. Usagi no estaba muy ilusionada con la idea. Sabia que era necesario, sí, pero aun así… Tenía miedo, miedo que su vencedor seria un hombre oscuro y desagradable. Ella deseaba que Mamoru intentara conseguirla y que ganara, así las cosas serian más fáciles. Con él se sentía segura.

* * *

Está vez también decidieron quedarse a dormir. Bueno más bien había sido la orden de Setsuna. 

Usagi parecería tener una maldición en esa casa y la impedía que conciliara el sueño, tras muchas horas de dar vueltas en el futón, decidió levantarse y salir al jardín. Deseando que el encuentro de la ultima vez volviera a ocurrir. Y lo hizo, en un banco sentado estaba Mamoru, mirando la luna.

"¿Es hermosa verdad? Cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir me acercaba a la ventana con una manta y miraba la luna todas las noches hasta que me quedaba dormida."

"Es tan pacifica y tranquila que ayuda a aliviar las penas del corazón" contestó el varón no apartando la mirada de la luna.

"Pero Mamoru-san, no puedo creer que tu corazón contenga pena alguna. Tienes una familia que te quiere, la gente te respeta. ¿Qué pena puede dañar a tu corazón?"

Mamoru aparto su mirada de la luna, y la llevo hasta la mujer sentada a su lado.

"No tienes tu mascara"

"No solemos dormir maquilladas. Porque por las mañanas parece que nos a pintado la cara un niño de tres años"

"jajaja. No entiendo porque tenéis que ocultaros, porque te tienes ocultar. Tu rostro es hermoso, toda tu eres hermosa"

"Muchas gracias, tú también eres hermoso Mamoru-san"

"Has decidido dar el paso de convertirte en Geisha"

"Luna-san piensa que ya estoy preparada"

"¿Y tú?"

"Ella es más sabia, lleva muchos años en esto. Si ella piensa que ya estoy lista es que lo estaré"

"¿Por qué evades mis preguntas? No es lo que te he preguntado"

"No creo que se pueda estar preparada del todo."

Mamoru se le quedo mirando, y poco a poco acerco su rostro al de la joven, hasta que al final junto sus labios con los de ella. Se trataba de un casto beso en los labios, pero que despertó muchas sensaciones diferentes dentro de ellos. Mamoru que fue el encargado de comenzar el beso, también fue el encargado de terminarlo.

"Será mejor que me vaya a dormir" y el varón se marcho, dejando a una joven muy confusa, sorprendida y emocionada.

* * *

Quiero daros unas pequeñas explicaciones, Toshi-san el Danna de Luna es Artemis, otro que tiene un nombre japonés es Diamante el es Kaemon. En cuanto a los Ekubos son unas bolas de arroz rellenas, que las Geishas entregaban a los varones, para hacerles sabes que su Mizuage estaba a su disposición, siempre y cuando ellos quisieran. Pero si tenéis alguna duda, os la contestare gustosa, siempre y cuando conozca la respuesta. 


	5. La verdad revelada

_Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez. Sé que he tardado un poco, pero es que hay que estudiar, Aunque hoy he decidido tomarme el día libre antes de volver a la carga._

_Aquí tenéis una nueva entrega de mi fic, espero que sea de vuestro agrado._

* * *

**_Terminología: _**

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Maiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Okasan: Madanes que se encargaban de Okiya

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Maiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Dos semanas había transcurrido desde que Usagi entregó los Ekubos, y estos ya tenían su efecto. La puja por el mizuage de la rubia comenzó tan solo dos días después. Para la sorpresa de Luna su sobrino no había sido quién comenzó la puja, de hecho ni si quiera había mostrado ningún interés en hacerlo, algo de lo que la joven era completamente ajena. La persona que comenzó no fue otro que Seiya Kou, seguido muy detrás por Keamon Kuroi (que quiere decir negro), cierto es que más varones se metieron en esa puja, pero la competición básicamente era entre los dos varones citados. 

Como era habitual, Usagi hoy atendía una fiesta en una de las casas de té, juntó a su hermana mayor Naoko y su amiga Naru. Su vida era una vida con la que había aprendido a vivir, las pretensiones y sueños que ella tenía cuando era pequeña se habían esfumado. Había aceptado que su vida era esta, y que sí su condena era estar tras una mascara blanca, lo llevaría de la mejor manera con la que se puede llevar una mascara, con dignidad.

La fiesta era en honor de Toshi-san, el Danna de Naoko, era su cumpleaños y sus amigos decidieron darle una fiesta en su honor. Entre esos amigos estaba el señor Chiba, el cual acudió sin su hijo, algo que no paso desapercibido por ninguna de las tres mujeres.

"Chiba-san es un placer volver a verle" comentó Usagi entre risas, pues el varón había contado una anécdota la mar de divertida.

"Muchas gracias Hoshi-san, también es un placer para mi, y creo que también para es resto, estar en compañía de tres mujeres como vosotras" replicó el varón.

"Ya entiendo porque su mujer acabo enamorándose de usted. Estoy segura que la cubrió de halagos.."

"Lo sigo haciendo Hoshi-san, lo sigo haciendo. Mi esposa es una mujer maravillosa, no sé que haría sin ella. Además gracias a ella tengo las cosas más importantes en mi vida, ella es una y otra son mis hijos"

"Venga Chiba deja de molestar a la chica. Si tanto quieres a tú mujer ve con ella y deja a los demás disfrutar" dijo Toshi, al cual Naoko le servia más Sake.

"Por cierto Chiba-san¿donde está su hijo? el suele acompañarle a todas las fiestas a la que usted acude." Preguntón Naru.

"Mi hijo ha vuelto a Estados Unidos para continuar con sus estudios y para casarse con su prometida" dijo el varón mirando a su cuñada, la cual observaba la reacción de Usagi.

"Oh" contestó Naru. Esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, de hecho ninguna de las tres féminas se la esperaba.

"Espero Chiba-san que le haga saber a su hijo, que le deseamos lo mejor…. En su matrimonio" comentó Usagi, la cual estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas y mantener la serenidad.

El cabeceo en señal de afirmación. El no quería que las cosas fueran de esta manera, él sabía que la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado sentía algo por su hijo, y que ahora su corazón debía estar roto en pedazos. Durante el corto periodo que la conocía, la joven se había convertido en su segunda 'hija' y ahora le mataba tener que darle la noticia del la partida de su hijo, y más aun cuando la mujer escogida por su hijo para pasar el resto de su vida, no era de su agrado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa la rubia no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Naru y Luna no sabían que hacer, porque no había nada que estuviera en su mano para que a la joven se le pasara el dolor. Solo el tiempo le ayudaría a sanar la herida que el joven Chiba había dejado en su corazón. 

"Luna, no había pujado en mi mizuage ¿verdad?"

"No Usagi, no lo había hecho. Y quiero que sepas que no sabía nada, de otro modo nunca te hubiera animado a…."

"Lo sé"

"Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor" comentó la Geisha, a su maiko.

* * *

Pero dormir no hizo que la muchacha se sintiera mejor, de hecho a la mañana siguiente se encontraba mucho peor. El amor es un sentimiento antagónico, tan bonito y excitante cuando somos correspondidos y tan triste y agonizante cuando no lo somos. Durante la semana que precedió a la noticia del matrimonio de Mamoru, Usagi se había convertido en un zombi. No, comía, apenas dormía, lo único que hacía era llorar y llorar consumiéndose más en su pena y en su angustia. Ni si quiera había atendido su trabajo en las casas de té, Naoko la había disculpado diciendo que estaba enferma, algo relativamente cierto pues estaba enferma de mal de amores. 

Durante toda esta semana, tanto el señor Chiba, como la Señora Chiba se habían preocupado por el estado de la joven maiko. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz con la situación, sabían que su hijo había dado esperanzas a la muchacha y por miedo a enfrentarla se marchó sin decir nada, dejando a su padre la tarea de romper el corazón a la pobre.

* * *

Tras la semana de luto, por la perdida de su amor, Usagi volvió a su trabajo. Mucho más delgada y mucho menos alegre, aunque muchos parecieron no darse cuenta. Uno de ellos era Keamon, el cual estaba completamente obsesionado con la joven maiko, la cual quería conseguir a toda costa, y para ello pujaba grandes sumas de dinero. Aunque el no contaba que había otro hombre que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por la joven. 

Ese hombre era Seiya, el cual iba a la cabeza, y no perdía ninguna ocasión en pasar tiempo en la compañía de la muchacha.

Con motivo de su 27 cumpleaños el varón celebró una fiesta por todo lo alto, y como invitadas de lujo se encontraban las mejores Geishas y maikos de todo Japón y entre ellas claro está, Usagi y compañía también estaban presentes.

De hecho se encontraba hablando con uno de los invitados, cuando Naoko se acerco y le susurró al oído.

"Usagui-chan, Seiya-san desea ir al baño ¿Puedes acompañarle?"

"Claro que sí Oneesan (hermana mayor)" Y tras hacer una reverencia de respeto, algo que los orientales todavía no han perdido. Se marcho en busca de Seiya, para acompañarlo al baño. No estaba muy lejos de donde ella se hallaba, así que lo encontró enseguida.

"Seiya-san"

"Aquí está mi meiko favorita, acompáñame. Porque no querrás que me caiga y me mate"

"Claro que no Seiya-san. Dejeme ayudarle"

Con un poco de habilidad y paciencia, Usagi consiguió que él varón alcanzara su destino, aunque la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en sangre dificultaba mucho la tarea de la joven meiko.

Seiya había estado toda la noche bebiendo y bebiendo, como si en su estomago tuviera una esponja que absorbiera el contenido de las copas. Y aunque estaba acostumbrado a beber debido a las continuas fiestas de Geishas que frecuentaba, hoy había sobrepasado la barrera. Porque la celebración era doble, primero su cumpleaños algo que siempre es motivo de celebración, y segundo que el iba a ser el encargado de desflorar a Hoshio

"Hoshi, supongo que ya sabrás que será conmigo con el que tendrás tú mizuage"

"Seiya-san, no hay nada decidido todavía. No es bueno cantar victoria antes de tiempo, el sino se puede torcer…."

"¿Acaso insinúas algo?"

"No pretendo insinuar nada Seiya-san, simplemente digo que no es bueno celebrar las cosas antes de tiempo, porque puede que luego no ocurra"

"Sí va ocurrir ¿me oyes?" Dijo Seiya mientras acorralaba a Usagi en una pared.

"Seiya-san cálmese por favor" intento relajarlo la rubia

"Tu mizuage va a ser mío. De hecho….. creo que lo tendré ahora"

"Seiya-san por favor cálmese, me está asustando"

"No tienes nada de lo que estar asustada" decía el varón mientras acariciaba la piernas de Usagi por encima del Kimono "Tú solo tienes que relajarte y disfrutar, del resto me encargo yo…" Seiya intento besarla, pero ella retiro la cara.

"Seiya-san por favor no haga esto. Sí es cierto que va a ser quien gane mi mizuage espere hasta entonces…" suplico la meiko, con la lagrimas ya en sus ojos.

"No quiero esperar. Como tú misma has dicho puede que pase algo y no sea yo quien disfrute de ese placer" Seiya condujo sus manos a su espalda para deshacer el obi de su kimono. Aunque con la cantidad de alcohol que el pelinegro había ingerido le resulto una tarea ardua complicada.

"Seiya-san vuelva en si, no puede hacer esto"

"Cállate" y le propino una buena cachetada en su cara "esto te enseñará quien manda aquí. Las geishas solo hablan cuando se les ordena, y yo no te lo he permitido"

Usagi ya no podía aguantar más y rompió a llorar, mientras que Seiya procedía a realizar su violación.

"¿Hoshi-san?" preguntó una voz femenina. Pero ni Seiya ni Usagi lo escucharon.

"Seiya-san ¿que cree que está haciendo?" pidió Naoko la cual había llegado donde se encontraba su discípula y amiga junto a uno de sus clientes.

"Luna" susurro Usagi al ver a su hermana mayor.

"Déjala en paz, ella no merece que le hagas eso, ninguna mujer lo merece."

"¿No merece el que¿Perder su mizuage? Si después de todo iba a ser conmigo con quien va a tener su mizuage." Replico el pelinegro el cual tenía problemas para mantenerse en pie.

"Eso ya lo veremos. Hoshi, ven conmigo" Usagi fue con Naoko, la cual la abrazó y se dispusieron a marcharse.

"Seré yo quien tenga su mizuage, no hay nadie que pueda ganarme" y tras eso Seiya se calló al suelo.

"Le diré a otra Geisha que venga a recogerlo" dijo Naoko "Ahora nos vamos de aquí. Siento mucho todo esto Usagi-chan, de veras que lo siento"

Usagi simplemente asintió con la cabeza ya que no podía hablar.

"Usagi-chan" exclamo Naru al ver a su amiga "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Oneesan?"

"Seiya a intentado tomarse el privilegio de otorgarse para el mizuage de nuestra Usagi. Vayámonos de aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, y tampoco es bueno para Usagi."

"Está bien"

* * *

Tras la salida de la casa de Seiya, Luna tomó la decisión de que Usagi pasara unos días en casa de su hermana. Y es que tras los hechos ocurridos con Seiya esta tarde, pasarían unos días hasta que volviera a estar bien. Y ni ella ni Naru podrían ocuparse debidamente de su hermana, y ahora ella necesitaba todo el cariño que le pudieran dar. 

Seiya y la familia Chiba vivían muy cerca, por lo cual tras andar durante unos minutos llegaron a la casa.

"Luna¿que es lo que acorrido?" pidió Setsuna al ver el aspecto de Usagi, la cual tenia todo el maquillaje corrido por culpa de las lagrimas.

"Seiya-baka ha intentado violar a Usagi" contesto Naru la cual estaba muy enfadada.

"Válgame Dios, pobre niña. Usagi ven conmigo vamos a limpiarte la cara" Setsuna la cogió del brazo y la guió a una habitación, pero Usagi no se enteró de ellos ya que andaba de manera autómata. Naru preguntó a Luna si podía acompañarlas, y tras escuchar que no había ningun problema que las acompañara, se fue con su amiga.

"¿Luna-san que es lo que haces aquí? Pidió el señor Chiba. "¿De visita?"

"Podemos hablar gikéè (Cuñado)" pidió Luna .

"Claro que sí, sígueme a mi estudió"

* * *

"Usagi no tienes que preocuparte, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte" dijo Naru, mientras apretaba la mano de su amiga. 

"Gracia" mormuro Usagi muy, muy bajito que casi era inaudible.

"No tienes que dar las gracias, Usagi. Todos aquí te queremos, y es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de lo que te ha pasado" comentó Setsuna

"Ese Baka, cerdo…"maldijo la joven Meiko que la ayudaba.

"Naru-san, esas palabras son demasiado feas para que salgan de la boca de una mujer como tú." Le regaño la pelinegra "Aunque no voy a negar que estoy de acuerdo contigo."

Naru cogió el paño que había dentro de la palangana con agua que Setsuna dejo sobre el suelo, y comenzó a limpiar el maquillaje de su amiga.

"Usagi-chan, siento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar esto….."

"Naru, no es culpa tuya" dijo la rubia intentando consolar a su amiga.

"¿Qué es lo que paso…?"

"Luna me pidió que lo acompañara al servició. He hice lo que me pidió, aunque fue muy difícil porque estaba completamente ebrio. Cuando llegamos empezó a hablar sobre mi mizuage y que el iba a ser quien ganaría. Yo le dije que no se podían celebrar las cosas antes de tiempo, y…"

"Y entonces decidió tomar lo que el cree que le corresponde" acabo Setsuna, que traía algo de ropa para que Usagi se cambiara.

"Sí, eso. Intento besarme y desabrocharme el Kimono aunque no pudo hacerlo"

"Está bien ya todo paso, ahora es mejor que te cambies de ropa y descanses. Aquí tienes ponte esto"

"Gracias"

* * *

"¿De que quieres hablar, Luna-san?" 

"Me gustaría que Usagi, pasara unos días con vosotros"

"Claro, ningún problema. ¿Pero no tiene trabajo?"

"Sí que tiene, pero no creo que después de hoy pueda a volver al trabajo mañana"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurrido?"

"Seiya-San a intentado obtener su mizuage por la fuerza"

"Ese bastardo, arrogante. Como si la pobre chica no tuviera ya bastantes penas"

"Por favor cuidad de ella" rogó la mujer

"No te preocupes lo haremos. Esa niña es como una hija para mi"

"Lo sé, tiene algo especial que hace que todo el mundo la quiera. Lastima que Mamoru no piense lo mismo"

"Creó que él también lo piensa, pero su sentido del deber es muy fuerte. Y su deber ahora es para con su prometida"

* * *

"Aquí esta el té okàchan" dijó Rai mientras le deba la bandeja a su madre.

"Gracias hija, tomate una taza de té Usagi, seguro que te deja como nueva"

"Muchas gracias Chiba-san" contesto la joven mientras cogía la taza.

"No me llames Chiba-san, creo que hay confianza llámame Setsuna"

"Está bien Setsuna-san"

"¿Se puede?" pidió el señor Chiba

"Sí otochan, pasa." Contesto Rai mientras abría la puerta

"Muchas gracias hija. ¿Usagi como estás?"

"Bien" mormuro la joven

"Me alegro. Veras Luna y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos llegado a la conclusión que vas a pasar unos días aquí con nosotros"

"No deseó ser un estorbo, además tengo trabajo que atender…"

"Usagi, has pasado últimamente por mucho, necesitas descansar. Sé que eres fuerte, pero no quiero que te vengas a bajo. Por favor quédate unos días y cuando te encuentres con fuerzas vuelve a casa" Dijo Luna mientras se sentó de rodillas al lado de Usagi y la cogía las dos manos.

"Está bien, me quedaré"

"Luego no te vas a querer ir, de eso me encargo yo" bromeó Rai "Siempre he querido tener una hermana"

"Rai, Usagi se queda para descansar no para agotarse más de lo que está" bromeó el señor Chiba. Aunque la verdad que la rubia si que estaba algo agotada y es que desde que se enteró de la boda de Mamoru el conflicto de emociones, el trabajo había hecho mella en su salud, la cual estaba un poco debilitada, incluso había llegado a desvanecerse en un par de ocasiones.

"Nosotras tenemos que marcharnos, se hace tarde y tenemos que volver a Kyoto. Cuidar mucho de Usagi"

"No te preocupes imōto (hermana menor), creó que sabré cuidar de ella, después de todo he criado a dos hijos"

"Cierto, Usagi, nos vemos pronto cuídate" dijo Luna mientras abrazó a la rubia.

"Volveré pronto"

"Eso, vuelve pronto que te echaré mucho de menos" dijo Naru mientras también abrazaba a su amiga.

"Naru no tan fuerte que no puedo respirar"

"Perdón"

Y con eso las dos mujeres marcharon rumbo a Kyoto, sin la meiko más prometedora, pero con una solución de lo más satisfactoria para uno de sus problemas.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestras opiniones. _


	6. Encuentros

_**Terminología: **_

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Maiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Okasan: Madanes que se encargaban de Okiya

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Maiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Tan solo dos semanas fueron lo que le hicieron falta a Usagi para que se recuperara en casa de la familia Chiba. Y es que con las comidas de Setsuna, las risas y confidencias que mantenía con Rai y las enseñanzas del padre de familia, Usagi se había olvidado de sus penas y volvió a la vida. 

Pero de eso ya han pasado 4 meses, y Usagi vuelve a tener la agenda repleta de citas, como antes. Salvo por una cosa, ya no acude a los actos en rigor de meiko sino de geiko, o mejor dicho Geisha.

Cierto es que su mizuage todavía no había tenido lugar, pero si tenia dueño, y no era ni Seiya ni Kaemon. Sino un amigo de Luna que por motivos de trabajo se encontraba fuera del país.

Usagi no podía estarle más agradecida a su oneesan, porque había conseguido darle una lección a Seiya, no concediéndole su mizuage. Aunque después de lo que intento hacer no era de extrañar.

* * *

**Tres meses atrás.**

_"Luna-san, mañana puedo volver a ser tu meiko de nuevo" comento Usagi_

_"No, no puedes Usagi"_

_"¿Por qué no? Yo ya estoy bien, puedo volver a trabajar. Estoy cansada de no hacer nada" protesto la muchacha_

_"Eres muy inquieta como el agua, Usagi" comento la geisha_

_"Obásan (abuela, es decir la anciana de la okiya) siempre decía que Usagi tenía mucho agua dentro de ella" citó Naru, que también estaba presente. Pero Luna ignoró este comentario y siguió hablando._

_"Yo no he dicho que no puedas venir, puedes hacerlo pero no como Meiko" _

_"No lo entiendo oneesan…." _

_"Vas a ir como Geisha" _

_"¿QUEEEEEEEEE?" Preguntó Usagi "pero si no he tenido mi mizuage"_

_"Cierto, pero lo tendrás, aunque para eso puede ser que pase algunos meses y no hay tiempo que perder"_

_"Oneesan ¿Por qué tendría que esperar tanto tiempo?" preguntó Naru extrañada._

_"Porque el hombre que realizara el mizuage de Usagi se encuentra fuera del país"_

_"¿No será Seiya-san?" preguntó Usagi temerosa_

_"No querida, además ¿no leíste ayer el periódico y decía que se encontraba en Tokio?"_

_"Es verdad"_

_"¿Y de quien se trata?" pidió Naru_

_"Naru-chan la curiosidad mató al gato."_

_"Lo siento" se disculpo la pelirroja._

_"Ambas sabemos que de veras no lo sientes." Bromeo Luna_

_"Pero es que Usagi merece saber quien…"_

_"Es un amigo mío. Confió mucho en él y se que no hará daño a nuestra pequeña Bunny"_

_"¿Bunny?" pidió Naru._

_"Luna-san ya tengo bastante con Usagi para que me llamen conejo de otra manera" protestó la rubia._

_"Veo que sabes lo que quería decir"_

_"Mi madre era medio americana y japonesa. Nació aquí en Japón, pero mis abuelos eran americanos, vinieron por cuestiones de trabajo. Ella me enseño algo de ingles" explicó Usagi._

_"Vaya…… ¿y como tu padre se acabo casando con tu madre?"_

_"Eran vecinos. Mis abuelos eran amigos entre si, se llevaban excelentemente. Tanto que cuando mi abuelo murió mi abuela decidió quedarse en Japón con mi madre. Cuando mis padres crecieron decidieron casarse, y mis abuelos se volvieron como locos, aunque por lo visto no fue nada comparado con mi llegada al mundo o la de Shingo."_

_"¿Todavía los odias?" preguntó Naru_

_"Sí"_

_"Usagi, no puedes odiar a tus padres. Estás enfadada, furiosa, pero no los odias. Porque es muy difícil odiar a tus seres más queridos." Comentó Luna._

* * *

"Naoko más vele que tengas cuidado o la alumna superara a la maestra" bromeó uno de los clientes que se encontraban en la sala. 

"De hecho creo que ya ha superado a la maestra" Contesto Luna

"Eso no es cierto oneesan, tú eres mucho mejor Geisha que yo"

"Hoshi, si tuvieras las misma experiencia que yo, sería una de las grande leyendas de Japón"

"Bueno Naoko-san tú también pasarás como una de las leyendas de nuestro imperio" dijo otro varón.

"Entonces dejemos que las mujeres aquí presentes pasaremos a la historia de Japón. Ya que Aiko-san será también una gran geisha"

"Cierto, es una excelente muchacha, sino hubiera sido por Beryl ella y Hoshi ya estarían enfrentadas"

"Eso nunca señor Fuji, porque Hoshi y yo nos conocemos desde que ella llegó a Gion, y aunque es cierto que Beryl impidió que nos relacionáramos lo cierto es que somos grandes amigas." Comentó la pelirroja.

"Aiko tiene razón, quizás en el trabajo podremos estar enfrentadas, pero no fuera de él"

"Disculpen, Naoko-san hay alguien en el teléfono preguntando por usted" dijo una de las mujeres de la casa de té.

"Si me disculpan señores" dijo Naoko con una inclinación.

"Claro que sí, ve, tiene que ser importante si te han localizado aquí."

* * *

"Moshi, moshi" dijo Luna 

"Luna soy Setsuna"

"Ane (hermana mayor) ¿Ocurre algo?"

"La esposa de Toshi-san ha fallecido"

"¿Qué, cuando?"

"Ayer por la noche"

"¿Tu marido va ir al entierro?"

"Sí, de hecho va a pasar a recogerte"

"Muchas gracias Ane"

"No te preocupes, tú encárgate de apoyar a Toshisan porque lo debe estar pasando muy mal"

"Lo haré"

* * *

Luna volvió a la sala y mantuvo el tipo como pudo, su mente se centraba en se Danna y como este se podría encontrar. Estaba deseando que llegara el día próximo y marchar a Tokio. Cuando llegó a casa explicó todo a las dos muchachas. 

"No te preocupes, nosotras atenderemos todos los compromisos y te disculparemos" dijo Naru.

"Cierto solo céntrate en apoyar a Toshi-san, no pienses en el trabajo. Todos entenderán que vayas a dar apoyo a tu Danna"

"Gracias chicas. Aunque me temo que no vais a poder atender a toda la agenda prevista"

"¿Por que no?" preguntó Naru.

"Porque a partir del día 14 hay dos agendas. Mi amigo que estaba en el extranjero regresa. Y el mizuage de Usagi tendrá lugar"

"Luna-san ¿no puede esperar un poco más, hasta que vuelvas?"

"Usagi, no tengas miedo, él no te va hacer daño. Y en cuanto a lo de volver no sé cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. Ha llegado el momento, el día 14 tienes que estar aquí, a las 12a.m." Luna le dio un trozo de papel que contenía una dirección "estarás con el hasta el 24. Así que mientras tanto Naru-chan puedes tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones"

"Sí Oneesan"

"¿Puede venir ella conmigo?" pidió Usagi

"Sí lo prefieres así y a Naru-chan no le importa, no veo ningún problema. Se hace tarde es hora de ir a descansar"

"Buen viaje Luna-san" dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba.

"Tener cuidado mis niñas. Estoy segura que vais hacerlo espléndidamente"

"Gracias Luna-san, buen viaje" dijo Naru mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

* * *

El entierro de la esposa de Toshi había tenido lugar cuatro días atrás. Tras el entierro todos los amigos y familiares volvieron a sus hogares dejando a Luna con su Danna solos en su casa. 

"Toshi-san, tiene que comer un poco"

"La hecho de menos" este comentario rompió el corazón de la Geisha.

"¿La amabais mucho?"

"No, no la amaba. Pero había aprendido a quererla y a respetarla. ¿Por que tiene que doler tanto?"

"Porque cuando queremos a alguien, de forma indirecta nos volvemos adictos y dependientes de esas personas. Cuando se van, nuestra alma hecha en falta esa persona y se revela en forma de dolor. Cuanto más grande es el amor, más grande es la pena y el sufrimiento" ilustró la Geiko

"Entonces si te perdiera no podría seguir viviendo" comentó el varón.

"¿Qué?" preguntó desconcertada la mujer

"Si el dolor que sentiría si te perdiera es igual al amor que siento por ti, no podría sopórtalo."

"Toshi-san………" comenzó a hablar Luna, pero los labios del varón se lo impidieron.

"Sé que puede que no sientas nada por mi. Que solo me veas como el hombre que paga tus cuentas, el pesado al que hay que entretener. Pero hoy necesito que me ames, que finjas que me amas me da igual, pero necesito sentir tú amor."

"No necesito fingirlo Toshi-san…."

El varón sonrió y volvió a besarla, pero lo interrumpió

"No me llames Toshisan más, o por lo menos cuando estamos solos"

"De acuerdo"

Y marcharon al dormitorio para amarse como Toshi necesitaba.

* * *

"Usagi date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde" protesto Naru 

"Me da igual. Cuanto más tarde lleguemos más tarde ocurrirá todo"

"Pero ocurrirá igualmente, así que es mejor que pase ponto y ya"

"Cierto. ¿Y por que tengo que estar 10 días, no son como mucho 7?" preguntó intrigada Naru.

"A mi también me sorprendió, pero no sé quizás el amigo de Luna-san tiene algo preparado para que sea menos agobiante. Porque yo pienso en tener mi mizuage y…"

"Naru, ya. No me estás sirviendo de mucha ayuda, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa"

"Lo siento. ¿Cómo crees que le ira a Oneesan con su Danna?"

"Espero que bien. Toshisan es un buen hombre"

"¿Tu crees que ahora que esta viudo se casará con Luna?"

"Naru-chan tu como siempre en busca de un romance"

"Bueno, Luna ama a su Danna. El ahora está solo y no tiene hijos…."

"Dudo que Lunasan acepte un matrimonio como el que estas sugiriendo"

"Es una pena. Anda ya hemos llegado" dijo Naru.

"Eso parece" agrego Usagi

"A partir de aquí lo tienes que hacer tú sola"

"Lo sé" suspiro la rubia

"Respira hondo y a dentro"

Usagi llenó sus pulmones al máximo y luego los vació.

"Gracias Naru por acompañarme"

"De nada Usagi-chan. Ahora adentro y mucha suerte"

* * *

Usagi llamo a la puerta y una sirvienta abrió la puerta. 

"Pase, el señor me a pedido que vaya a la planta superior, y allí se encontrará con él"

"Muchas gracias" Usagi hizo una reverencia y tomo las escaleras hacía la planta superior. Al poner el último pie en la planta de arriba, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

"Konichi wa Usagi"

"Esa voz" pensó Usagi, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules más hermosos que ella había conocia.

"Mamoru" el muchacho simplemente sonrió "Tú deberías de estar en América con tu prometida"

"Debería si tuviera prometida"

"Pero tu padre dijo…"

"Sé lo que mi padre dijo, él no mintió. Pero cuando volví y vi Sue, no sentí nada y me di cuenta que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Así que acabe con el compromiso."

"Y pediste a tu padre que comprara mi mizuage"

"No, eso ya lo había hecho él con mi tía. Porque según el sabía que volvería a por ti"

"¿A por mi?"

"Sí a por ti. Desde que te conocí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, me he enamorado de lo que me has enseñado tras la mascara, pero quiero conocer el resto y enamorarme de Usagi Tsukino, mi geisha de oro"

* * *

**_Dos meses atrás _**

_"Sue tenemos que habla" _

_"Mamoru no puede esperar, he quedado con mis amigas" _

_"Es sobre la boda" _

_"Haberlo dicho ante. ¿Qué ocurre con nuestra boda¿Prefieres los canapés de marisco?" _

_"No es nada de eso" _

_"¿Entonces la iglesia?" _

_"No, no es la iglesia. Eres tú" _

_"¿Perdón?" _

_"No quiero casarme contigo, me he dado cuenta que no te quiero" _

_"¿Y que? Yo tampoco _

_a ti, pero nos llevamos bien, es un matrimonio que nos va a beneficiar a ambos. Y además las actividades en la habitación no se nos da nada mal" _

_"Puede que lleves razón pero no quiero hacer esto. Y mucho menos cuando hay una chica que sí que me importa" _

_"Así que es eso. Mira Mamoru no importa tú y yo nos vamos a casa. Ni siquiera me importa que te hayas acostado con ella, mientras la gente no se entere" _

_"1 no me he acostado con ella, y 2 no va haber boda. El compromiso está roto, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una aprovechada como tú" _

_"Pues eso antes no te importaba y de hecho te gustaba" _

_"Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Usagi" _

_"¿Usagi¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" _

_"Es japonés" _

_"No me digas que me dejas por una mosquita muerta de ojos achinados" _

_"Por sino te has dado cuenta yo también tengo los ojos RASGADOS, y no permito que la llames mosquita muerta. Y no tenemos nada que hablar" _

_"Ya vendrás llorando" _

_"Lo dudo" _

_

* * *

_

_"Moshi moshi"_

_"Hola Rai¿Cómo está mi hermana preferida?" _

_"Mamoru, no tienes otra hermana, claro que soy tu preferida" _

_"Jajaja, cierto. ¿Esta papá?" _

_"Sí espera" _

_"Chiba Mamoru¿a que debo el honor de esta llamada, que por supuesto voy a pagar yo?" _

_"He roto con Sue" _

_"¿Queeee?" _

_"Ya no me caso con Sue, ni siquiera voy a salir con ella" _

_"Gracias a Dios ya iba siendo hora. Y se puede saber cual es el motivo que ha hecho que se te caiga la venda de los ojos" _

_"Usagi" dijo el joven _

_"Veo" contesto simplemente el señor Chiba _

_"¿Ya ha tenido su mizuage?" _

_"No, aunque tu tía ya a designado quien se encargara de ello" _

_"¿Quién…?" preguntó el pelinegro no muy seguro si quería escuchar la respuesta _

_"Tú" _

_"¿Qué, repítelo por favor porque creo que te he escudado mal" _

_"No has oído bien. Tu tía y yo lo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que fueses tu el encargado del mizuage de Usagi" _

_"Pero yo estoy estudiando y…." _

_"Lo sabemos, pero eso puede solucionarse cuando vuelvas" _

_"¿Y sino hubiera roto con Sue?" _

_"Te conozco muy bien hijo y sabia que volverías y a por Usagi. Solo una cosa, no le hagas daño, cuando te fuiste lo paso muy mal" _

_"Ella sabe que….." _

_"Sí se lo conté todo" _

_"No te preocupes papá no le haré daño" _

_"Eso espero" _

_

* * *

_

_"Tía Luna"_

_"Mamoru a que debo el placer de tu llamada" _

_"Negocios creó" _

_"¿Crees?" preguntó divertida la mujer _

_"Bueno no sé como llamarlo" se defendió el varón _

_"Negocios está bien. Soy todo oídos" _

_"Me preguntaba realizar el mizuage de Usagi entre el 24 junio y el 1julio" _

_"¿Te has olvidado que como mucho dura 7 días?" _

_"Los 10 días no son para aprovecharme de ella. Quiero hacerla un regalo por lo mal que lo pasó por mi culpa" _

_"El 24 está dentro de la lista que te envié así que haré un hueco en su agenda" _

_"Muchas gracias. Haz que vaya a la casa de la playa el día 24 a las 12, y allí nos veremos." _

_"Está bien. Enviaré a Usagi, y no me molestare en ir, porque seguro que te saltas el protocolo" _

_"Me conoces demasiado bien, tía Luna" _

_"Cuídala" _

_"Lo haré" _


	7. Cumpleaños con Mizuage

_**Terminología: **_

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Maiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Okasan: Madanes que se encargaban de Okiya

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Maiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

* * *

Hoy es día 30 de junio, el cumpleaños de Usagi. Y para este día Mamoru le había preparado una sorpresa, aunque para ello era necesario, que la joven Geiko se levantara. 

"Ohayô Gozaimasu (Buenos días) es hora de despertarse bella durmiente"

"Ummmm solo un poco más"

"Es hora de levantarse. Además tengo una sorpresa para ti, así que en píe" dijo Mamoru mientras le quitaba las sabanas.

"Ehhhhhh, no hace falta que te pongas así. Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer"

"Bueno, sino fueras tan dormilona no tendría que hacer eso"

"Si me hubieras dejado dormir por la noche no estaría tan cansada"

"Cierto. Como ya estás despierta vístete, tenemos que irnos"

"¿Ha donde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa de cumpleaños"

"Te has acordado." Dijo excitada la joven "Un momento yo no te he dicho cuando es mi cumpleaños"

"Tú no, pero mi padre sí. Ahora vístete" el muchacho se disponía a abandonar la habitación para que la rubia se vistiera, pero al llegar a la puerta se paro y dio la vuelta.

"Por cierto, no te pongas ni la peluca ni el maquillaje"

"¿Por?"

"Hoy es el día de Usagi Tsukino, no de Hoshi. Te espero abajo"

Cuando Mamoru se marcho, Usagi salió de la cama y se puso el Kimono que él chico le había regalado. Y es que desde su rencuentro, Mamoru había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para compensar el dolor que la muchacha sufrió a su partida.

El Kimono era de seda Verde de brote (Ya sabéis ese verde más clarito y vivo, que tienen las plantas cuando nacen) con pequeñas flores bordadas en una de sus mangas y en los bajos, su reverso era amarillo. Un kimono sencillo pero muy hermoso que un día perteneció a la Geiko Naomi, que no es otra que Setsuna la madre de Mamoru, aunque esto Usagi no lo sabe.

Tras vestirse y peinarse, Usagi bajo a reunirse con el varón, él cual estaba esperando al final de la escalera.

"Veo que llevas puesto el Kimono que te regale"

"Dado que hoy es mi día especial, merece que lleve puesto algo especial.Además no puedo desaprovechar la ocasión para estrenarlo."

"Estrenar, estrenar…" Dijo Mamoru, mientras ambos salían de la casa

"¿Me vas a decir de donde lo has sacado?"

"No"

"¿Y donde vamos?"

"Te he dicho que es una sorpresa. No querrás destrozar tu regalo de cumpleaños"

"Joooooo" protestó la joven, y su acompañante no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Era de mi madre"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Usagi porque no se había enterado

"He dicho que el Kimono era de mi madre, de cuando era Geisha"

"¿Queeee?" pidió sorprendida la chica "¿Ella lo sabe¿No se ha enfadado¿No seria mejor que se lo quedara Rai?"

"Sooo, no tantas preguntas a la vez ¿Quieres?. Primero mi madre lo sabe y le parece bien que te lo haya regalado y en cuanto a Rai…. Creo que ya tiene suficiente con su parte de los Kimonos"

"¿Su parte?"

"Cuando mi madre dejo de ser Geiko, como ella dice, le dejo 3 kimonos a tia Luna y el resto se los llevo consigo. Cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos repartió los kimonos en dos. Ha Rai se los dieron cuando cumplió los 16 y a mi cuando cumplí los 21"

"Vaya. ¿No es un regalo un poco extraño para alguien que odia a las Geishas?"

"No odio a las Geishas, mi madre fue una de ellas no te olvides. Simplemente no me parecen interesantes, no me fascinan"

"A ti lo que te fascinan son las mujeres occidentales"

"No puedo negar que me atraen, pero no me fascinan. Porque la única persona que ha conseguido fascinarme has sido tú"

"Eso es porque soy medio occidental"

"Eso es porque eres única y especial. Vamos a subir al tren no vaya a ser que nos quedemos aquí y te quedes sin sorpresa"

* * *

Una vez montaron en el tren Usagi se quedo dormida y no pudo ver el lugar donde se dirigían. Tuvo ser Mamoru el que la despertó. 

"Usagi, despierta ya hemos llegado"

"Ummm ¿Ya?"

"Sí ya. Venga salgamos de aquí"

Ambos jóvenes salieron del tren. Fuera de la estación había un carro que los llevaría al lugar especial que Mamoru había encontrado.

"Mamoru¿ahora me vas a decir donde vamos?"

"La curiosidad mató al gato"

"Eso mismo dice Luna-san"

"¿La hechas de menos?"

"Sí, ya hace un mes que no la veo. Se que estuve dos semanas sin verla cuando estuve viviendo es tu casa, pero no es igual"

"¿En mi casa?" preguntó extrañado el joven que no sabia nada de lo que ocurrió con Seiya.

"Sí, estuve dos semanas de vacaciones, estaba completamente agotada y tu tía me mando con tus padres" Que era la verdad, pero a medias.

"Ah, trabajas demasiado"

"No, no creo que sea demasiado. Demasiado es cuando no puedes soportarlo, pero yo si puedo"

"¿Por eso te pusiste mala?"

Usagi intento hablar pero no sabia que decir, pero al final…

"Sí cierta persona no se hubiera marchado sin avisar. Y no hubiera dejado de comer y de dormir, seguro que sí lo hubiera soportado"

Mamoru iba a replicar, pero el cochero le aviso que habían llegado. Mamoru fue el primero en bajar y luego ayudo a Usagi, que estaba más pendiente de no manchar el Kimono que del lugar en donde estaba.

"Bueno ya estamos aquí"

"¿Se puede saber en donde estamos?"

"Tú fíjate bien¿No reconoces nada?"

Usagi hizo lo que Mamoru le pidió, en un principio todo le pareció muy extraño pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar.

"No puede ser…."

En ese momento una señora mayor salía de por la puerta.

"¿Usagi?" preguntó la mujer

"No"

"¿Usagi estás bien?"

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? me quiero ir, no quiero estar aquí"

"Usagi…" comenzó a hablar Mamoru.

"NO, ME QUIERO IR"

"Usagi hija"dijo la mujer

"No, yo no soy tu hija, yo no tengo padres. Ellos me vendieron cuando era una niñas"

"Nosotros solo queríamos lo mejor para ti"

"¿Lo mejor? Vosotros no sabéis lo que es lo mejor"

Tras decir esto Usagi salió corriendo como pudo. Dejando a una señora Tsukino consternada y a un joven Chiba culpable. Tras disculparse con la mujer, fue en busca de la rubia.

La encontró bajo un árbol, llorando mientras cogía sus piernas formando una bola.

"Usagi…"

"¿Por que me has traído aquí? Se supone que iba a ser mi día especial"

"Y lo es. Mi regalo para ti era el devolverte a tus padres. Cuando decidí romper mi compromiso con Sue, lo hice porque eres tú la única mujer que me importas. De todas nuestras reuniones concluí, que aunque guardas resentimiento hacia tus padres, tú todavía los amas. El secreto para comprender la esencia de la vida consiste en aceptarla comes es…"

"Con toda su verdadera concreción. De Kuki Shuuzoo" terminó Usagi

"Dales una oportunidad. Tú no fuiste la única que sufriste, ellos también lo hicieron. Y todo para que tú tuvieras algo mejor de lo que ellos te podían ofrecer"

"Pero yo no quería más. Yo los quería a ellos, a mi familia"

"¿Sabes? Yo creo que si fue lo mejor" Usagi le miro con cara de no entender nada "Si no te hubieran vendido a la Okiya, no hubieras conocido a Naru, a tía Luna, a mi padre y el más importante, a mí"

En ese momento Usagi que estaba mirando el suelo, levantó la cabeza y miro al varón a los ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto la hipnotizaban y la sonrisa volvió a su cara, al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos.

"¿Podemos volver?"

"¿A mi casa?" preguntó en pelinegro

"No, a la de mi familia"

"Está hecho"

* * *

Usagi y Mamoru volvieron. La señora Tsukino estaba dentro de la casa llorando, así es como ambos jóvenes la encontraron. Usagi enternecida por la imagen, fue a consolar a su madre. 

"Mamá no llores. Siento lo de antes"

"Tenías razón no merecemos ser tus padres" dijo la señora Tsukino

"Pero eso lo dije porque estaba enfadada. Vosotros hicisteis lo que pensasteis que era mejor para mí. Y acertasteis, ahora soy una Geisha famosa en Gion, y tengo unas amigas geniales, ya no soy el patito feo, soy el cisne."

"¿En serio eres una geisha famosa?"

"En serio mamá."

"En verdad te ves hermosa. Mi chibiusa…"

"Ya no soy chibiusa más mamá, he crecido" bromeo la joven.

"Ya lo veo, eres toda una mujer. ¿Y quien es el joven que te acompaña?"

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Señora Tsukino soy Chiba Mamoru, el Danna de Usagi"

"Bueno, si eres el Danna puede haber esperanzas de que te cases con mi hija, porque no veo anillo en tu mano"

"Mamá" exclamo indignada

"Voy hacer la comida, menuda sorpresa se van a llevar tu padre y tu hermano cuando te vean" dijo Ikuko mientras iba a la cocina.

"Tu madre es simpática" mormuro Mamoru

"Lo sé. Oye ¿y que es eso de que eres mi Danna?"

"Quiere decir eso, que soy tu Danna. A partir de ahora eres mía y solo mía"

"¿Sabes que me tienes que mantener? Pagar los kimonos, las pinturas…"

"Lo sé, y está todo solucionado. ¿O es que no quieres que sea tu Danna?"

" Claro que quiero, solo que….."

"¿Qué, que?"

"¿Es lo que tú deseas?"

"¿Estoy aquí, no? Sino deseara estar contigo lo primero que hubiera hecho al llegar de América, es pasar la semana contigo."

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Usagi, Ikuno y Mamoru se encontraban el la sala de estar hablando de sus cosas. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos se contaron anécdotas y hechos graciosos que les había pasado. Usagi habló de Naru, de su conflicto con Beryl, de cómo conoció al padre de Mamoru, y como su tía acabo encargándose de convertirla en una gran Geisha. La señora Tsukino no podía creer cuanto había cambiado su pequeña. La que un día fue una niña algo loca y atolondrada, hoy era una mujer llena de elegancia e inteligencia. Los tres charlaban armoniosamente cuando los dos varones de la familia Tsukino llegaron a la casa. 

"Ikuko querida la comida huele deliciosa" dijo Kenji que no se dio cuenta de que tenían visita.

"Kenji querido tenemos visita" dijo la mujer

"¿Visita?"

"¿Ane?"(Hermana)

"Hola Otouto (hermanito), has crecido mucho desde hace 8 años"

"Dios mío Usagi¿Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que estaría en Gion de Maiko"

"Y vive en Gion, pero no es maiko sino Geisha, y el joven que está a su lado es su Danna. El la a traído aquí como regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Ikuko.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias por traer a mi Ane a casa, soy Tsukino Shingo pero puede llamarme Shingo"

"Mucho gusto Shingo yo soy Chiba Mamoru, pero Mamoru"

"¿Un momento tú eres el Danna de Usagi.? Eres demasiado joven"

"Es cierto señor Tsukino, pero la hermana mayor de su hija ha visto con buenos ojos que sea su Danna" explico el muchacho

"Papá por favor" pidió la muchacha, algo a lo que el señor Tsukino no se pudo resistir.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia Chiba (Que no es donde viven habitualmente) era ya muy tarde, la velada con los Tsukino se había extendido más de la cuenta. Aunque ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo lamentaba. Usagi había vuelto a reencontrarse con su familia y reconciliarse con su pasado. Y en cuanto a Mamoru, estaba feliz de ver a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos y sus sueños, radiante de felicidad. Y aunque en un principio la situación entre el y el señor Tsukino fue un poco tensa, más tarde la cosa se transformo en una relación cordial. De hecho Kenji Tsukino no podría estar más contento de que Mamoru fuera el danna de su hija, mejor un joven, apuesto y cordial que no un viejo verde (¿No?) Mamoru se sorprendió de saber que los padres de Usagi una vez mantuvieron el mismo estatus social que ostentaba. Pero que debido a unas malas operaciones, la empresa de la familia Tsukino fue a pique dejándoles en bancarrota. 

"Es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar para que vuelvas a Gion"

"¿Tengo que volver?"

"Jajaja, me temo que sí. Tienes una agenda que debes de cumplir"

"Muchas gracias"

"A ti por existir. Y ahora vamos a dormir, no me apetece tener que llamarte tres horas mañana"

* * *

Esa noche Usagi no podía nada más que pensar en los acontecimientos que habían ocurridos durante esa semana larga que paso con Mamoru. 

_"Mamoru yo…." La chica comenzó a hablar pero el se lo impidió. _

_"Acompáñame, por favor" Usagi hizo lo que el le pidió. "En ese tocador tienes un barreño con agua, para que te quites todo el maquillaje de tu cara. En el armario tienes Yakutas para que estés más cómoda." _

_"Mamoru…" _

_"Por favor quiero ver a la diosa rubia que vi en el jardín de mi casa" suplico el pelinegro. Y ella no pudo negarse. _

_Tras despenderse de todo el maquillaje, la peluca y el kimono, Usagi fue en busca de Mamoru, el cual estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer. _

_"¿Que haces?" pidió tímidamente la muchacha. _

_"Ya estás aquí. Estoy haciendo la comida" contestó él. _

_"Pensé que de eso se encargaban los sirvientes" _

_"Sí. Pero es que les he mandado que se fueran" _

_"¿Por qué?" pidió sorprendida la chica. _

_"Quisiera que todo esto te resultara cómodo. Y no creo que con sirvientes correteando por la casa lo fuera" _

_"Gracias" _

_"No hay por que darlas. Toma come, se que no es nada del otro mundo, pero es comestible y llena el estomago." _

_"No sabia que supieras cocinar" _

_"Y no lo hago, solo me defiendo. Es algo que aprendes hacer cuando te quedas sin criadas. ¿Y tu sabes cocinar?" _

_"La verdad es que no muy bien. Cuando era pequeña mi madre intento enseñarme, pero yo prefería leer y divertirme. Y cuando llegué a Gion, Naru casi siempre me cambiaba la cocina" _

_"¿Naru?" _

_"Aikosan" _

_"Ah, ya. Soy buenas amigas ¿no?" _

_"Mucho. Mamorusan ¿Qué ha pasado con tu prometida?" _

_"Ya no tengo prometida. Me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos queríamos y decidí acabar con la farsa" _

_"Eso es muy valiente Mamorusan" _

_"Por favor no me llames eso, solo llámame Mamoru"

* * *

__Durante la primera noche Mamoru no intento nada de nada, ni siquiera durante la segunda. No fue hasta la tercera cuando el Mizuage de Usagi comenzó. Pero no iba ha ocurrir sobre un tatami en el suelo, sino en una cama occidental. Este iba a ser un mizuage especial, no el mizuage desagradable que un día le contó su madre. _

_Tras llevar a Usagi al dormitorio. Una vez allí procedió a desnudar a la joven, pero despacio y sin ningún tipo de prisas. Las prisas nunca son buenas consejeras. Cuando ya estaba desnuda, le acarició el rostro y miro sus ojos durante unos instantes. Después la cogió en brazos, algo que por cierto sorprendió a la joven, y la llevo a la cama. Al lado de la almohada había tres huevos como manda la tradición. Usagi esperaba que Mamoru cogiera los huevos en el momento que ella estuviera tendida sobre la cama. Pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue recorrer cada pulgada del cuerpo de la muchacha con sus manos. Mamoru era un hombre oriental criado en occidente, sus forma de hablas, de comportarse y de actuar era exactamente igual oriental mezclado con las maneras occidentales. Y el mizuage de Usagi seria así, si las Geishas tradicionales levantaran la cabeza…… (Lo mismo digo con mi fic, si algún japonés leyera esto……) _

_Usagi comenzó a sentir nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo, el choque poco a poco se transformaba en excitación. Ella sabia que esto no formaba parte del mizuage, pero quien iba a ser ella para oponerse cuando le gustaba. _

_Poco después, Mamoru sustituyo sus manos por sus labios, con ellos beso sus hombros, sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos. Usagi estaba perdiéndose en mundo de sensaciones que ella no tenia ni idea de que existía. _

_Tras acabar de besar a Usagi, Mamoru fue a la parte de la tradición. Cogió los huevos los rompió y se comió las tres yemas. Mientras que las claras las unto sobre los muslos y la entrada de Usagi, utilizándolas como lubricante natural. Aunque debido a las caricias anteriores ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada. Tras un suave masaje y caricias por los muslos de la rubia, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, tras unos momentos introdujo otro más. Algo que molesto ligeramente a la joven. _

_Al día siguiente volvió a repetir la operación, salvo que esta vez en vez de dos de sus dedos fueron tres. Y esto provoco que el himen comenzara a romperse, aunque todavía le quedaba un poquito. _

_Este procedimiento se repitió dos días más. Hasta que el quinto día sustituyo sus dedos por su miembro. _

_Ese día tras tumbar a Usagi en la cama, no comenzó a prodigarle besos y caricias, no, sino que comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Usagi se sonrojo al verlo, nunca en sus 17 años casi 18 había visto a un hombre desnudo. Cuando ya no tenia nada de ropa se tumbo encima y beso y acarició su cuerpo, pero esta vez incluyo su cara, su cuello, esas partes que había evitado tocar por ser demasiado íntimas. _

_Usagi una vez más volvía a perderse, no podía creer que estuviera aquí disfrutando de su mizuage cuando hacía tan solo unos días estaba muerta de miedo. Quizás el miedo se debía a las historias horrendas que compañeras suyas le habían contado, eso era lo convencional. Pero ella nunca había sido convencional, era japonesa rubia y de ojos azules, siempre le había interesado saber más, algo que solo le correspondía a los hombres, el hombre con el que tenia su mizuage tan solo tenia cinco años más que ella y además era sobrino de su Hermana mayor. Nada de eso era normal¿por que su mizuage iba a serlo? _

_Darien se introdujo levemente dentro del cuerpo de Usagi, lo que conllevo una mueca de dolor en el rostro de la joven. _

_Tras dos días más de preparación, y uno más el mizuage llegó a su fin. _

_Mamoru mando preparar a su sirvienta la comida preferida de Usagi, mientras que ella y el disfrutaban de un paseo. La habitación había sido perfumada con olor a rosas, el olor preferido de Usagi. Tras volver del paseo y desfrutar de la cena, ambos leyeron un libro de cuentos que perteneció a Mamoru cuando era pequeño. Cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir, llegó el momento del mizuage de Usagi. _

_Al entrar a la habitación el perfume a rosas les recibió. Mamoru comenzó a acariciar su cara, su cabello, toda ella era perfecta para él. Y el quería que esto fuera perfecto para ella. Cuando su madre le hablo de su mizuage el le prometió que nunca seria así de cruel con una mujer. Y cumplió su promesa tanto con Sue, la cual no quería soltarlo, como ahora con Usagi. Poco a poco comenzó a desnudar a la rubia. Y muy a su sorpresa ella hacia igual con el. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa. _

_Tras caer la ultima prenda de la muchacha al suelo, el pelinegro ataco a su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de la joven. Usagi se debilitaba por momentos, algo que él varón tuvo que sentir, porque la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Una vez allí los besos y las caricias recorrían el cuerpo de la muchacha que correspondía de igual forma. Ambos se perdieron en la pasión, y se fundieron en uno. Usagi no puedo contener el gesto de dolor, aunque más que dolor se trataba de molestia. Cuando su pasión fue colmada, Mamoru se tumbo al lado de ella apago la luz y dijo. _

_"Usagi, este ha sido tú mizuage" y tras besarla, apagó la luz y ambos cayeron en un profundo y dulce sueño__, olvidándose de los tres huevos que se encontraban a un lado de la almohada._

* * *

_

* * *

Haber hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decir, primero que se dice **MAIKO y no MEIKO** como he escrito en los otros dos capítulos, pero es la falta de costumbre, y que Meiko me suena más por Marmalade voy. Hasta ahí el punto uno, punto dos. Si os habéis dado cuenta Luna y Setsuna tienen nombre muy similares Naoko y Naomi, y es porque las mujeres que viven en la misma okiya suelen tener raíces comunes en sus nombres que sirvan como marca para expresar unión y familia. Con Usagi no lo hice porque como ella misma dice, nada en ella es común. Punto tres **el mizuage**, la manera que lo e tratado yo es medio verdad y medio falso. El mizuage es la perdida de la virginidad de una Maiko y tras eso se convierte en Geisha. En la actualidad este concepto está suprimido del mundo de las Geishas (Que haberlas hay las como las meigas. Aunque cada día menos) desde que Japón prohibió la prostitución en 1958. Pero hasta ese entonces esta practica, y permitirme la palabra atroz, se practicaba de manera natural y sin ningún tipo de problema. _

_El varón que era escogido para realizar el mizuage era un hombre de confianza y adinerado que contaba con el beneplácito de la Okásan, ese hombre recibía el nombre de Hanamachi, el cual tras el mizuage no mantenía ninguna relación con la joven. Si la maiko era popular el número de varones que optaba por su mizuage era mayor, al igual que el dinero que se barajaba. No nos olvidemos que las Geishas viven de y para su trabajo, los kimonos, las pinturas, las clases, todas esas cosas son muy caras y tienen que vivir aunque la pobre Maiko no veía el dinero porque pasaba a formar parte del fondo común de la okiya y se descontaba de su deuda. Ella anunciaba su mizuage repartiendo los dulces de arroz llamados Ekubos. Tras un tiempo de estudio y reflexión okásan elegía al afortunado, y tras consultar la numerología concretaban el día más propició, y es que las Geishas debían de ser muy supersticiosas porque consultaban para cualquier acontecimiento la numerología (Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo también). A partir de ese día comenzaba el mizuage que duraba 7 días., en los cuales las mujeres de la okiya preparaban la habitación, dejando tres huevos cerca de la almohada. Después salían de la habitación, pero se quedaban al lado y de vez en cuando hacían algún ruidito para hacer saber a la joven que estaban allí y se relajara un poco. El Hanamachi se comía las yemas ya que aporta vigorosidad y energía y como he escrito en el capitulo, utilizaba las claras como lubricante natural porque allí iban a lo que iba, meter y sacar (disculpar la expresión pero es que es así) tras esparcir la clara por muslos y la zona en cuestión introducían los dedos para que la zona se fuera preparando poco a poco. Tras eso el hombre decía Querida esto es el mizuage> y apagaba la luz. El séptimo día el Hanamachi arto ya de yemas (porque echar cuentas 3 yemas por día y son 7 hacen un total de 21 yemas de huevo crudas y a palo seco) y con una energía que ni un dios griego (jajaja) cambia sus dedos por su pene. Creo que ahora entenderéis por que digo atroz, aunque se podría decir otras cosas pero bueno. Yo pienso que lo de los huevos es porque los hanamachis solían ser hombres mayores, porque los jóvenes son muy burros e impulsivos, y el soldadito no les regia bien y había que darle una ayudita y como las píldoras azules no existían…(Que mala soy) Luego el tío se iba y se te he visto no me acuerdo, porque no te voy a volver a ver. Y a la Maiko se le procedía hacer el cambio de cuello y de peinad, y hasta aquí el mizuage. _

_Y punto ultimo los agradecimientos a todas las personas que me leen y en especial a Pilar, lo siento Pli pero es que no me sale llamarte por tu alias, a Sailor alluminem Siren, a Sailor-dulce, a la diosa de la inteligencia Atenea, a Daianapotter, a Meryinustar, AoshMi SeshLin, a Ginny Potter w, a Lorena y por ultimo pero no menos importante, sino que fue el ultimo Review que recibí a Alory. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios de apoyo y espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo. Y si tenéis alguna duda ya sabéis como consultármela, darle al review e intentare responderla._


	8. Descubrientos

_Siento haber tardado en escribir un nuevo capitulo, pero es que he estado ocupadilla, pero aquí lo tenéis._**_

* * *

_**

**_Terminología: _**

Ane: Hemana mayor (propia)

Danna: amante y benefactor de una Geisha

Futon: Cama japonesa (Aunque yo diría saco de dormir)

Geisha/Geiko: Son consideras Artistas y Artesanas, dominan el arte en múltiples campos.

Geta: Sandalias japonesas

Gion: En este lugar se concentraban un gran número de okiyas. Digamos que es algo así como el barrio de las Geishas

Kimono: Traje típico japonés.

Maiko: Un geisha del aprendiz

Mizuage: Ceremonia en la cual una Maiko deja de ser virgen. El Mizuague es necesario para convertirse en una Geiko. (El tema del mizuage no es como Arthur lo relata en su libro, o como lo tratan en la película. Tiene que ver más con el Danna que con la venta)

Obi: Se trata de esa 'faja' que ata el Kimono.

Okiya: Casa de Geishas.

Okāchan: Mamá

Okasan: Madanes que se encargaban de Okiya

Oneesan: Hermana mayor y Geisha que instruye y se encarga de una Maiko

Otōto: hermano pequeño

Otōchan: Papá

Sake: Bebida alcoholica de arroz fermentado.

Shamisen: instrumento japonés de cuerda

Tabi : Calcetines

Yakuta: son los Kimonos de estar por casa, están hechos de algodón mientras los Kimonos son de seda.

Ohayō: Buenos días

Konichi wa : Buenos Días ( Aparti del medio día)

Konban wa: Buenas noches (A partir de las 6pm)

Hai: Sí

Iie: No

* * *

La primavera había llegado, los Sakuras (el cerezo) estaban en flor. Una bella imagen, que servia como escenario para una fiesta oficial. Los altos mandatarios del país se había reunido en Tokio, también emperador Hirohito (antecesor del emperador actual en el imperio del crisantemo) estaba presente en la celebración al igual que Akihito, su hijo (Y actual emperador). Se trataba de una fiesta de estado, y para ello se pidió la asistencia de las geishas más relevantes de los tres barrios más famosos de todo Japón, que coincidían en un mismo punto geográfico, Kyoto. Esos tres barrios se trataban de Gion, Pontochō y Kamishichiken, cada uno mando a tres de sus Gaishas más importantes, Pontochō envió a las Ichi, Ichiwaka, Ichimomo e Ichiko (Los nombres pertenecen en verdad a Geishas de este barrio, aunque no pertenecieron a las misma epoca). Kamishichiken, envió a las Katsus, Katsukiyo, Katsufuku y Katsume. Mientras que Gion mando a las dos Nao, Naora y Naoko y a la nueva revelación de Gion, Hoshi. Estás nueve mujeres acudieron representando a las Geishas de todo nipón. 

Usagi está vez había optado por un Kimono color Blanco, con impresiones de flores de sakura, su reverso era de color burdeos al igual que el color de su obi. (Sigo las tablas de colores), su rostro maquillado cual muñeca de porcelana, y en cuanto a su pelo llevaba su peluca, aunque esta ya no era negra.

Y es que su Danna, le sugirió que dejara de ocultar su cabello dorado, Usagi no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, no quería que su pelo sufriera las consecuencias de los procesos que se tenía que someter para realizarse esos espectaculares peinados. Mamoru lo entendió y por eso entre los múltiples regalos que le dio se encontraron dos pelucas rubias peinadas de la misma manera que unas Geisha. Su madre había sido la encargada de facilitarle como conseguirlas, y es que durante años las mujeres de la Okiya a la que un día pertenecieron tanto Naomi y Naoko como su madre, tenían la costumbre de utilizar pelucas para sus peinados, algo poco habitual. De hecho era costumbre encontrar muchas ex -geikos con una pequeña calva debido a sus peinados. Al principió Usagi solo las utilizaba cuando se reunía con Mamoru, pero después debido a la insistencia de Luna y de Naru comenzó a llevarlas. Lo que causo una sorpresa tanto entre la comunidad de Geikos como entre los clientes, pero esto solo sirvió para aumentar su fama. Y es que una Geisha rubia no se ve todos los días.

Luna había optado por un modelo de Kimono parecido, el suyo era color salmón con pequeñas flores blancas que se extendían a lo largo de toda la tela, su obi era de color azul.

Tras la vuelta de su mizuage Usagi volvió a ver a su obāsan, ambas mujeres estaban igual de felices y es que el amor había entrado en sus vidas, otorgándoles un poquito más de alegría.

* * *

_"Usagi-chan" dijo Naru nada más ver a su amiga "¿Cómo estás, estás bien?"_

_"Hai Naru-chan estoy bien" _

_"¿De veras¿Cuenta como fue¿Te dolió?" _

_"Naru-chan más despacio" _

_"Katei ni you koso, Usagi-chan (Bienvenida a casa)" _

_"Luna-san, has vuelto" _

_"Hai, lo hice ayer, quería estar aquí para recibirte" _

_"¿Cómo está Toshi-san?" preguntó la joven _

_"Está bien, él es un hombre muy fuerte" _

_"Y apuesto" apuntó Usagi _

_"Y atento" apoyó Naru _

_"E inteligente" _

_"Basta ya de hablar de mi Danna. ¿Qué tal con Mamoru, Usagi?" _

_"¿Queeeee, tú hanamachi era Mamoru-san?" preguntó Naru _

_"Hai" dijo avergonzada la rubia _

_"No solo es su hanamachi, sino también es su Danna a partir de ahora" expuso Luna _

_"¿De veras? Usagi eso es genial, Mamoru-san es un buen hombre" _

_"Lo sé" contestó Usagi" _

_"¿Y bien?" pidió la maiko _

_"¿Bien que?" _

_"¿Cómo fue¿Te dolió?" _

_"Un poco. Pero no fue como me espere" confesó la rubia. _

_"Explícate" incitó Luna, que tenía curiosidad de lo que su sobrino había sido capaz de hacer. _

_"El me beso" dijo una sonrojada Usagi, aunque no se podía ver debido al maquillaje. _

_"¿Qué el hizo que?" pidió sorprendida Naru, y es que los besos no se trataba de algo muy común. (De hecho sigue sin serlo) _

_"El me beso" _

_"Eso ya lo oí. ¿Pero donde?" pidió la mar de interesada Naru. _

_"Por todo el cuerpo" este comentario hizo que tanto a Naru como a Luna se les saliera los ojos de las orbitas. _

_"No hay duda que la cultura americana hace mella en mi sobrino. ¿Te gusto?" _

_"Hai" dijo Usagi mirando al suelo avergonzada. _

_"Usagi-san" dijo la mujer mientras levantaba la barbilla de la muchacha "no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Ya eres una completa Geisha, así que habrá que realizar la ceremonia del cambio de cuello." _

_"Como te envidió Usagi-chan" _

_"Naru-chan las cosas llegarán a su debido tiempo" _

_

* * *

_

Pero el mizuage de Naru-chan no llegó a ocurrir, porque en 1957 una ley creada por el gobierno prohibía la práctica de la prostitución y con ella quedo abolida el ritual del mizuage. Usagi-chan fue una de las últimas las cuales cumplieron con esta paso para convertirse en una geisha por completo.

Ahora simplemente se celebraba la ceremonia del cambio de cuello, y también se cambiaba el peinado.

"¿Estás nerviosa?"Pidió Luna

"Un poco" Contesto la muchacha

"Tú tranquila lo harás bien, eres una gran Geiko"

"Arigatou"

"Ya hemos llegado"

Las tres mujeres bajaron del Rickshaw (Un carro de dos ruedas tirado por un hombre), y se reunieron con las otras seis geishas. Juntas entraron a la sala donde tenía lugar la fiesta. Todos los presentes se voltearon para ver a las mujeres.

* * *

La fiesta fue un rotundo éxito, y todos los asistentes quedaron de lo más satisfechos con los servicios recibidos por las Geishas. Usagi que por primera vez se reunía con geishas de otras comunidades, hasta ahora solo conocía las geikos de Gion, se quedo maravillada de las diferencias de estilos que había entre estas comunidades, y es que durante los años 20 las geishas sufrieron un periodo de decadencia y cada barrio hizo lo que pudo para mantener la clientela. 

Pero una vez de vuelta a Gion todo volvió a ser lo mismo, mismas casas, las mismas caras, las mismas fiestas…..

Hoy las tres Geishas de la okiya, Naoko, Hoshi y Aki (porque como ya he dicho Naru no tuvo que pasar por el mizuage y paso a ser una Geisha tras la ceremonia del cambio de cuello) acudían a una fiesta en una de las casas de té más prestigiosas. Y Toshisan haría su reaparición tras el fallecimiento de su esposa.

"Konban wa(Buenas noches) caballeros" Saludo Naoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que las dos jóvenes que se encontraban a su lado.

"Konban wa señoras, es un placer contar con vosotras esta noche que nuestro Toshi vuelve con nosotros" dijo el Señor Chiba.

"Me alegra volver a verle Toshisan" expreso Usagi

"Lo mismo digo Hoshisan, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que os vi a todas" "!Ey! y que hay de nosotros. A nosotros también hace mucho tiempo que no nos veías y no nos has dicho nada." Dijo uno de los amigos de Toshi.

"No me digas que estás celoso." Bromeó el aludido.

"Pues sí. Hace meses que no nos vemos y no nos diriges unas palabras de añoranza. Y aparecen las tres mujeres más bellas de todo Gion, y te deshaces en palabras"

"Lógico, yo también haría lo mismo. Tres bellas mujeres se merecen las mejores palabras, no un viejo carca como tú" bromeo el señor Chiba

"No haga caso a Chibasan, Hirosan, solo quiere hacerle rabiar" hablo Usagi

"Venga Hoshisan, no nos chafes la diversión" gimoteo el señor Chiba

"Pero meterse con Hirosan no es la única forma de divertirse, que os parece si…."

"Disculpad la tardanza, pero es que mi madre no me dejaba salir de casa"

"¿Mamorusan?" preguntó Luna

"Konban wa Naokosan. Aikosan" decía mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de reverencia. "Hoshisan" y tras saludar a las féminas se sentó al lado de su tía.

"Chibasan, tienes un hijo que no te lo mereces" Bromeo el señor Hiro "Es educado, respetuoso. No se parece en nada a ti"

"Jajajaja" rieron todos, entre ellos el señor Chiba.

"Que puedo decir sale a su madre. Gracias a Dios"

La noche trascurrió entre risas, y bromas. Con algún baile de Usagi por aquí y por allá, y es que mientras Naru tocaba el shamisen (el instrumentó de cuerdas, que tocan las Geishas) Luna cantaba, Usagi se encargaba de la parte interpretativa. Y es que las tres habían aprendido a complementarse muy bien, para eso eran 'Hermanas'

Cada varón presente tuvo además el placer de disfrutar de la compañía de cada una de las Geikos, ya que estas cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de sitio. La velada llegaba a su fin, y Usagi decidió dejar para el final la mejor compañía de todas.

"Por fin has decidido hacerme compañía"

"Mamoru-san, para quedar con un buen sabor de boca hay que dejar lo mejor para el final"

"Así que ¿soy lo mejor, no?" bromeo el pelinegro.

"No, en verdad lo es tu padre pero no quedaría muy bien que en toda la noche no hubiera acompañado a mi Danna"

"ohhhh, eso duele"

"Jijiji. Mamoru-san ¿No deberías de estar en América estudiando?"

"Al final va ser verdad que no soy lo mejor. Porque por lo que veo no te alegras de que este aquí" dijo en tono serio Mamoru.

"Nooooo. No es eso" corrigió la rubia "Es que me sorprende, eso es todo"

"Era broma. La verdad es que tenía unos días libres y decidí venir a verte"

"Mamoru-san no tenías por que hacer eso"

"Falso, tenía porque necesitaba verte"

* * *

Tras finalizar la fiesta Naru y Luna marcharon a casa, mientras que Usagi se quedo con Mamoru haciendo planes para el día siguiente. 

"Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí, sí es la gran Hoshi y el primogénito de los Chiba. No eres un poco joven para andar con las Geishas"

"Seiya-san no creo que la edad tenga que impedirme poder estar acompañado por Hoshisan aunque sea una Geiko"

"Insolente, esa mujer no merece la pena. Le ofrecí la oportunidad de tener su mizuage conmigo, pero la muy tonta lo rechazo. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Sé que hubieras disfrutado, pero tu no hacías más que oponerte. Estoy seguro que conmigo hubiera sido mejor que el idiota con él que lo tuvistes"

Mamoru, saco conclusiones de las palabras de Seiya y de la reacción de la rubia, y no pudo contener su ira. Le propino un puñetazo en toda la cara al otro varón el cual volvía a estar ebrio y de ahí su ligereza de lengua.

"Mamoru no, para" pidió Usagi

"¿Qué, como puedes defenderlo?"

"No lo defiendo a él. Por favor para, vayamos a casa" suplicó la muchacha.

"Está bien" dijo Mamoru apartándose de Seiya "Más vale que no vuelvas a hablar mal de ella, porque te las veras conmigo"

"Mamoru…."

* * *

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" 

"No quería preocuparte por algo que ya había pasado" contesto la joven

"¿Por eso estuviste en mi casa?"

"aja"

"Mi familia te adora"

"Tienes suerte de haber crecido con una familia como la tuya. Son muy buenas personas"

"La tuya también" dijo Mamoru

"Sí" suspiró Usagi

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" Preguntó el muchacho

"¿Como puedo negarme?"

"No puedes" afirmo Mamoru

"Lo sé"

"aishiteru (te quiero)"

"aishiteru Mamoru"

Tras su bonita declaración, Mamoru se acerco a la joven y le dio un casto beso en sus labios, como muestra de despedida.


	9. Noticias

_Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva entrega de la Geisha de oro. Muchas gracias a Meryinustar a Moon-Chiba a Saori-Luna y a Ginny Potter W y a todos los demás que leis mi fic. _

_Pr cierto os sugiero una pagina por si quereis conocer algo más de la vida de las Geishas http/www.geigi-gakko. tenis un poquito de historia, curiosidades y demás utilidades para entender la vida de estas mujeres. Yo opte por los libros como Memorias de una geisha>, que supongo que os suena. Geisha, el lenguaje secreto de la seducción> de Liza Dalby, y La vida de una Geisha> de Mineko Iwasaki._

* * *

Tras un año viviendo en Japón la familia Chiba volvió a EEUU, su lugar de residencia. Y es que estos vinieron al país nipón por motivos laborales, y una vez resueltos volvieron a su hogar. Se trato de una partida un tanto triste y es que durante los últimos 12 meses muchas cosas habían pasado y lazos muy fuertes se habían creado. 

Pero la partida de la familia Chiba no fue suficiente para que Luna, Naru y Usagi abandonaran su trabajo, ni mucho menos. Sus agendas no daban abasto, los días necesitaban más de 24 horas para poder atender todas las invitaciones que les realizaban. El ritmo de vida se había vuelto mucho más ajetreado de lo normal, algo que aunque a nivel económico venia fenomenal, a nivel físico-emocional sentaba fatal. Las tres habían perdido peso, tenían sombras bajos sus ojos y cuando llegaban a casa lo único en lo que pensaban era en dormir.

Fue precisamente en casa donde Usagi se encontraba cuando se desmayo. Luna ordeno rápidamente a Naru que buscara a un médico. Este tras estudiarla detenidamente llegó a una conclusión.

"Doctor ¿está bien?" Preguntó Luna

"Está bien y también Embarazada"

"¿Qué?"

"Sí mis cálculos no fallan deberá de dar a luz en julio. Con un poco de suerte habrá una nueva Geisha en la familia. Ahora si me disculpan"

"Muchas gracias Doctor"

* * *

"¿Usagi-chan?" Pidió Luna 

"Luna…."

"Supongo que debo de felicitarte, vas a ser mamá"

"No puedo tener un bebe" confesó Usagi

"¿Como que no puedes?"

"No puedo¿Qué dirá Mamoru?"

"Usagi Mamoru te quiere. Estoy segura que cuando se entere que va a ser padre va estar encantado" la consoló su hermana mayor

"Yo no lo tengo tan claro"

"Usagi, ese niño es tu puerta para salir de Gion. Tú no perteneces aquí, tu corazón no pertenece aquí"

"Luna….."

"No digas nada, ahora descansa que te hace falta"

"Arigato Lunasan"

Luna se marcho de la habitación dejando sola a la joven, que no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran a los hechos que crearon la vida que ahora se gestaba en su interior.

* * *

_"¿De verdad os vais a volver a América?" preguntó Usagi mientras cruzaban el puente sobre el río Kamo. _

_"Sí, mi padre ya a resulto lo que venia hacer aquí, y vuelve a casa" contesto Mamoru _

_"Entonces…… no volverás a Japón" dijo tristemente la rubia _

_"¿Por qué no iba a volver? Que mis padres no estén aquí no significa que no venga. Todavía están mis amigos, mi tía y tú" _

_"¿En serio vendrás?" preguntó esperanzada la joven _

_"Claro, aunque quizás no tanto como me gustaría. Pero eso ya no es debido a que mis padres vuelvan a casa, sino a que es mi último año y tengo que dar todo lo que tengo. Pero vendré lo prometo." Usagi simplemente cabeceo, en señal de entendimiento. _

_Pronto llegaron a la Okiya de la tía de Mamoru (Es una simple casa, pero como ya hay tres geikos la llamo okiya) _

_"¿Vas a entrar?" preguntó Usagi _

_"Creo que es mejor que me vaya" _

_"Pero no quiero que te vayas todavía. Por favor…………" _

_"Está bien" contesto el joven después de mirar de un lado a otro. Y ambos entraron a la casa. Se quitaron el calzado. Mamoru acababa de quitarse los zapatos cuando Usagi "Lo siento, no debía haber hecho eso" Comentó vergonzosamente Usagi al finalizar el beso y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. _

_"Pues yo no lo siento" contestó Mamoru mientras la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba hacia él "Aunque no puedo negar que me ha sorprendido" _

_"Mamoru……" Comenzó la rubia, pero no pudo acabar porque esta vez fue Mamoru él que ataco sus labios. Sus manos viajaron hasta la parte trasera de la muchacha y comenzó a desatar el obi de su kimono. _

_"No podemos……" _

_"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Mamoru mientras besaba la parte interna de las muñecas de la chica. _

_"Estamos en la entrada" _

_"Jajajaja, cierto, pero no sé donde está tu dormitorio Usako" _

_Usagi le mostró el camino, y una vez allí, Mamoru retomo su tarea. Retiro la peluca de la muchacha, desato su obi y la despojo del Kimono, dejando cubierto únicamente el rostro (Debido al maquillaje). _

_Usagi no pudo evitar hacer los mismo, y es que cuando estaba con Mamoru no pensaba, solo actuaba. Primero le quito la chaqueta (algo que a finales de septiembre se agradece y si tenemos en cuenta que Kyoto está en zona de montañas, la humedad, el frio y el calor es mayor que en llanuras) poco después abrió cada uno de los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso del joven. _

_Mamoru mientras tanto besaba el cuello y los hombros de la joven. No era su primera vez juntos, pero no podía evitar sentir la necesidad (era como las pipas que cuando comes una ya no paras) _

_Ambos jóvenes se tumbaron sobre el futon que se encontraba en el suelo, y comenzaron a mostrarse cuanto se amaban. Olvidándose por un tiempo de la despedida que estaba cercana. _

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco el embarazo de Usagi siguió adelante, aunque ella no dejo su ajetreada vida en ningún momento. Y aunque el tiempo había pasado, había intercambiado cartas con Mamoru, ella no le había contado nada del embarazo, quería que se trataba de una sorpresa. Una sorpresa no solo para él sino para todos, ya que nadie sabía que estaba embarazada salvo Luna, el doctor y ella. Realmente era una suerte que estando en el sexto mes de gestación no se le notara nada de nada. 

Aunque la muchacha no tenía ni idea por cuanto tiempo más iba a poder esconderlo. Y es que en un principio Mamoru y su familia iban a regresar por navidad, pero un imprevisto les surgió y anularon el viaje.

Pero para la suerte de Usagi, Mamoru dispuso de unos días libres, los cuales aprovecho para viajar a su país de origen y de paso acudir al cumpleaños de su ahijado.

* * *

"Ohayō tía Luna. ¿Qué tal está?" saludo el pelinegro

"Ohayō Mamoru, me alegra volver a tenerte aquí. Y por cierto estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte por tu anciana tía" Comentó la mujer.

"¿Anciana tú? Estás de broma"

"Muchas gracias sobrino, pero ya no soy una jovencita como Usagi."

"Por cierto ¿donde está?" preguntó el joven.

"Ha ido con Naru a comprar unas cosillas, ahora vendrá. ¿Nervioso de volver a verla?" Preguntó Luna.

"Nervioso no, ansioso, no he hecho más que pensar en ella" confeso el chico.

"Ay el amor….."

"Luna-san ya estamos aquí" Anunció Naru.

"¿Y Usagi-chan?" preguntó la mujer

"Ha ido a prepararse para marchar con Mamoru-san" comentó la pelirroja.

"Mamoru por favor, Mamoru-san me hace sentir viejo"

"Jajaja, claro como quieras Mamoru" dijo Naru "Mejor voy a ayudar a Usagi para que acabe antes"

Un cuarto de hora Usagi estaba preparada para ir a la fiesta con Mamoru. Se quito el maquillaje, se recogió su propia melena, y se vistió con ropa normal. Cualquiera que la viera no podría reconocerla, porque no había ni rastro de la Geisha. Cuando Mamoru la vio se quedo impresionado, nunca había visto a la rubia de esta manera, y le encantaba.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Mamoru.

"Hai" contesto Usagi

"Tia Luna nos vemos la semana que viene"

"Está bien Mamoru, cuídala"

"Lo haré"

Y tras esto se fuero rumbo a casa de Motoki, el mejor amigo de Mamoru y padre del niño del cumpleaños.

* * *

"Konichi wa Mamoru. Te veo bien acompañado ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer a la que tengo que compadecer?"

"Muy gracioso Motoki, no creo que tengas que compadecerla, en todo caso soy yo quien tengo que compadecer a Reika"

"Touche. Pero tu hermosa acompañante tendrá nombre ¿No?"

"Usagi" dijo la muchacha

"Un momento ¿Usagi, Usagi, la Usagi de Gion?"

"La misma" dijo la muchacha

"Guau, no te he reconocido, estás esplendida. No digo que antes no lo estuvieras, solo que ahora estas…. Vaya…"

"Jajajaja, yo pensé lo mismo" confesó Mamoru

"Será mejor que vayamos al jardín, antes de que mi hijo venga corriendo preguntando donde estoy"

Los tras fueron al jardín donde se encontraban todos los invitados hablando y comiendo, mientras los niños jugaban.

"Tío Mamoru" dijo el pequeño Furuhata (Que es el apellido)

"Ey pequeño monstruo" dijo Mamoru mientras abrazaba al niño y lo elevaba a los aires

"Ya no soy pequeño tengo 6 años" protestó el niño

"De acuerdo ya eres un monstruo grande" bromeo el pelinegro

"Tio¿quien es la mujer de pelo amarillo?"

"Hola mi nombre es Usagi y soy amiga de Mamoru" dijo la rubia mientras se arrodillaba al nivel del niño.

"¿Os vais a casar?"

"Ehhh" Usagi no sabia que contestar

"Claro que sí, aunque todavía habrá que esperar" dijo Mamoru

"Tenéis que tener un niño y así puedo jugar con él"

"Jajaja, está bien, lo apuntare en un papel, para que no se me olvide" bromeó el pelinegro. "Y ahora ten, esto es para ti" dijo Mamoru mientras le daba su regalo

"Guaouuuuuu" dijo el Niño tras abrir el regalo.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si"

"¿Qué se dice?" dijo Reika que estaba con el grupo.

"Muchas gracias tío Mamoru"

"El regalo también es de Usagi"

"Muchas gracias tía Usagi" dijo el niño mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Ummm, de nada" dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la muestra de afecto.

* * *

Durante casi todo el día Mamoru se lo paso jugando con los niños. Mientras Usagi conversaba con las mujeres de los amigos de su novio. Cuando ella veía a Mamoru jugar con los niños una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara, y un rastro de nerviosismo se posaba en su estomago. Y es que aunque había hablado, ella todavía no le había dicho lo de bebe.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mamoru ninguno de los dos tenían sueño, así que decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines de la casa. Tras un rato andando se sentaron a los pies de un Sakura (Cerezo) que estaba en flor (Me encantan los cerezos en flor, son preciosos. Bueno casi todos los árboles en flor son bonitos, menos los que me dan alergia, jajajaja). Sentados en el suelo, contemplaban las estrellas.

"Usagi"

"Ummm" mormuro la chica que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su Danna

"Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, pero es que los niños no me dejaban" se excuso el varón

"No te preocupes, me ha gustado verte jugar con ellos"

"Me gustaría tener algún día uno contigo" confesó Mamoru

"¿Y que te parece dentro de tres meses?"

"Primero tendrías que estar embarazada para eso"

"Ya lo estoy"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mamoru no creyendo lo que oía

"Estoy embarazada"

"¿Pero como?"

"Creía que un chico con estudios como tú sabría como se queda una mujer embarazada"

"Sé como se quedan las mujeres embarazadas. Yo preguntaba como es posible que estés embarazada si hace casi 6 meses que no estamos juntos"

"Justo el tiempo que llevo embarazada"

"¿En serio estás embarazada?"

"Aja"

"Vamos a ser padres" dijo Mamoru tocando el vientre de la joven

"Hai"

"¿Y donde lo has metido? No se nota que estés de 6 meses"

"Lo sé. Aunque me ha venido bien para que nadie se entere"

"Haber si en vez de un bebe vamos a tener a pulgarcito" bromeo el pelinegro

"Ja Ja muy gracioso señor Chiba es nuestro hijo del que hablas" dijo la chica mientras le deba un pequeño puñetazo.

"Ya sabes tiene que ser niño. Es lo que a pedito el pequeño Toki"

"¿Ya te has olvidado de que ya ha cumplido 6 años? Ya no es pequeño"

"Jajajaja"


	10. Sansankudo

Usagi ya estaba de cinco meses cuando tras mucha meditación e insistencia de Mamoru, decidió dejar su labor como Geiko. Aunque para ello tenía que seguir el protocolo que las Geishas tienen para su retirada. Para ello entregó una cajita de arroz hervido a cada una de las personas que una vez la habían ayudado (A las dueñas de las casas de té donde había trabajado, a sus profesores….) entre los cuales claro está se encontraba su hermana mayor Naoko, o la OjiLuna (oji significa tía). Cuando entregó la ultima de las cajitas, Usagi volvió a ser una vez más una ciudadana de a pie. Luna le ofreció quedarse en su casa, pero Usagi prefirió volver con sus padres. Ella ya no pertenecía a l mundo de la flor y el sauce (como se llamaba a los distritos de las geishas en japonés es karyukai) y no quería ser un estorbo, aunque le costó tener que abandonar el lugar que durante años llamó hogar.

Una vez en su casa, sus padres y su hermano la trataron como una reina. Algo con lo que también ayudo Mamoru, el cual continuaba manteniendo a Usagi, tal y como lo hacía cuando era su Danna. Y es que este no quería que a Usagi le faltara de nada, al fin de al cabo ella iba a ser la madre de su hijo.

Con la parte económica solventada, al igual que la vivienda, a Usagi le faltaba como pasar su tiempo. Desde bien joven estaba acostumbrada a trabajar casi sin descanso, y ahora se encontraba sin nada que hacer. Aunque esto duro poco, porque pronto comenzó a ayudar a su madre con las labores del hogar. Mientras una limpiaba la otra recogía los futones, una limpiaba los platos y otra recogía la casa. La comida era lo único que hacían juntas, y es que Usagi no sabia cocinar y tenía unas ganas locas por aprender.

Durante los dos meses siguientes la vida de Usagi trascurría de este modo. Ella y su madre se encargaban de la casa, mientras que Shingo iba a la escuela, y su padre se encargaba de traer el sustento o más bien el complemento del sustento para su familia.

De vez en cuando recibía noticias tanto de la okiya de OjiLuna, como de Mamoru. Precisamente fue una de esas cartas que Mamoru le mandó, la que le comunicó que el regresaría a Japón, tras su graduación y que estaría allí hasta que el pequeño retoño naciera. Y así fue, la primera semana de Junio, Mamoru se presentó en casa de los Tsukino.

"Konnichi wa, Tsukino-san" dijo el pelinegro saludando a la que sería su futura suegra, siempre y cuando le propusiera matrimonio a Usagi y esta aceptara.

"Konnichi wa Mamoru, entra por favor. Y no me llames Tsukino-san puedes llamarme mamá o Ikuko, después de todo eres el padre de mi nieto, y supongo que mi futuro yerno"

"Eso espero Ikuko. ¿Dónde esta Usagi?" Tan pronto termino de formular la pregunta, Usagi apareció y se lanzó a sus brazos.

"Mamoru, te he echado de menos." Dijo la rubia, que no quería soltar al joven.

"Yo también Usagi, pero sino me sueltas creo que me vas a echar de menos toda la vida, porque me estas asfixiando."

"Lo siento" dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada de sus acciones. Ikuko no podía evitar reírse entre dientes.

"Porque no vais al salón, mientras yo acabo la comida. Así podéis hablar de vuestras cosas" Tras decir esto la señora Tsukino se marchó a la cocina.

"Tu madre lleva razón, vamos al salón, en tu estado es mejor que descanses"

"Estoy embarazada, no enferma Mamoru" se quejo la rubia.

"Lo sé Usako, pero es que no deseo que nada malo os pase a ti, ni a la pequeña" dijo Mamoru mientras abrazaba a su novia.

"¿Como sabes que va a ser una niña? Sí no lo recuerdo mal, pediste que fuera niño"

"Cierto, entonces prefería niño. Además el pequeño Toki quería un compañero de juego. Pero he estado pensando…."

"¿En que?" preguntó curiosa la muchacha

"En que….. adoro tanto, que no importaría tener una pequeña replica tuya, Usako"

"¿Usako?"

"Sí¿te importa? Todos te tienen asignado un nombre, y yo quería uno que solo fuera para mi"

"Claro que no Mamochan"

"jajaja¿Mamochan? Creo que te he demostrado más de una vez que ya no soy un niño"

"Mamochan" protestó la fémina, completamente sonrojada por la insinuación, mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en el pecho (flojito claro está)

* * *

Mamoru comentó a Ikuko su intención de hospedarse en un motel durante unos días. Algo que ella rechazó y le ofreció la habitación de Shingo, mandando a su hijo a dormir en el salón.

Usagi intento convencerla que era una estupidez, que podía dormir en su habitación. Pero la mujer se negó, no quería que su hija compartiera la misma habitación con Mamoru sin estar casada. Usagi le dijo que era un poco tarde para eso, dado a su avanzado estado de gestación pero ni esas convenció a la señora Tsukino, que entendía que en la anterior vida, su hija compartiera algo más que palabras con su danna, pero ahora no.

Mientras tanto Mamoru decidió apartarse de la discusión y hablar el señor Tsukino.

"¿De que querías hablar Mamoru?" preguntó Kenji "¿o solo querías salir de la discusión?"

"De verdad quería hablar con usted, aunque reconozco que lo ultimo también es verdad." Confesó el pelinegro

"jajajaja.¿De que quieres hablar?"

"De trabajo" dijo Mamoru simplemente.

"¿Trabajo? Creía que tú padre poseía una compañía multimillonaria. ¿Qué problemas de trabajo puedes tener?"

"No, no tengo problema con encontrar trabajo Kenji. Pero sin embargo tengo un problema en el trabajo."

"No entiendo…." Dijo el señor Tsukino.

"Como supongo que sabe, nuestra compañía comenzó en Tokio como sede principal. Pero más tarde esa sede se traslado a América, dejando a Tokio como sucursal. Mi padre como director de la compañía se traslado a América, dejando al subdirector como director de Tokio" Explicó Mamoru

"Sí eso ya lo sabía. Pero no veo el problema"

"El señor Hiyama (el subdirector) ha decidido jubilarse, y ahora el puesto de director de Tokio queda vacante y sin ningún predecesor"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Bien vera Motoki, quiero decir el señor Furuhata ha rechazado el puesto, ya que eso implicaría más tiempo de trabajo, y no quiere perder tiempo con su familia."

"¿Y por que me cuentas esto? Estoy seguro que tu padre encontrará la solución adecuada"

"De hecho ya la tenemos. Quiere que se encargue de la dirección de la sucursal de Tokio"

"¿Quién yo?" preguntó sorprendido Kenji.

"Sí, tras nuestro primer encuentro, le comente a mi padre su historia. Por lo visto usted y él se conocieron"

"Sí, hicimos un negocio juntos, sí"

"Por eso cuando le hice la sugerencia de que quizás usted podría encargarse, no le pareció tan mala idea."

"Mamoru no quiero que me busques trabajo porque hayas dejado embarazada a mi hija"

"Y no lo he hecho por eso. Necesitamos un director, usted es empresario, no creo que su deseo hubiera sido acabar siendo pescador. Con respeto para ellos, pero no creo que si usted rechaza esta oportunidad, lo lamentará. Le estoy ofreciendo volver a su vida, a su profesión. Piénselo, se lo ofrecemos por su talento, por su experiencia, no por su hija. Por ella simplemente le daría el dinero." Tras decir esto Mamoru dejó al señor Tsukino solo, recapacitando la oferta.

* * *

La semana siguiente a la llegada de Mamoru, la familia Chiba también volvió a Japón. Aunque estos decidieron quedarse en su casa (ya iba a ser mucha gente en una casita pequeña) Pero dado a que querían conocer a la familia real de Usagi (Cuando una mujer se convierte en Geisha, su familia pasa a ser los miembros que viven en la okiya, y más cuando te venden¿no creéis?) Así que los invitaron a su casa o mejor dicho mansión.

Cuando llegaron el único que se sorprendió fue Shingo, Mamoru estaba ya acostumbrado porque era su casa, Usagi ya había estado allí, y Kenji y Ikuko habían supuesto como era la casa porque ellos una vez tuvieron una así.

"Bienvenidos a todos. Es un placer tener aquí a la familia de Usagi" dijo el señor Chiba

"El placer es nuestro Chiba-sama, muchas gracias por invitarnos a su casa" Contestó Ikuko, mientras hacia la típica reverencia de saludo y la de agradecimiento todo en uno.

"No hay nada que agradecer. Usagi es parte de la familia, así que eso nos hace también ser familia¿no? Así que olvidémonos de las formalidades."

Así es como comenzó la relación entre la familia Chiba-Tsukino.

* * *

"Y bien Kenji, mi hijo te ha comentado que quiero que te encargues de las oficinas de Tokio" preguntó el señor Chiba.

"Sí, lo hizo el primer día que llegó a casa"

"¿Y bien, cual es tu respuesta?"

"No creo que sea el adecuado para ese cargo. Además estoy viejo"

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Yo conocí al viejo Kenji Tsukino, y el era un hombre grande en los negocios. Puede que la compañía cerrara, pero el empresario siegue ahí. Vendiste a Usagi a una okiya porque querías lo mejor para ella, y lo has conseguido, ahora intenta conseguir lo mejor para tu hijo"

"Tan parlanchin como siempre no es así Chiba" bromeó Kenji

"Que puedo decir, genio y figura….¿Que dices?"

"Hecho, acepto" dijo Kenji.

"Así se dice" dijo el señor Chiba mientras estrechaba sus manos con su consuegro. "Creo que será mejor que guardemos el secreto hasta la fiesta de pasado mañana. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro"

"Estoy de acuerdo, jefe" bromeo Kenji. Y ambos hombres se rieron de ello.

* * *

La fiesta llegó y allí estaba por supuesto toda la familia Chiba y la Tsukino, los socios y directivos de la sucursal de Tokio, amigos de la familia Chiba (entre ellos Motoki y su esposa) y claro está Naru y Luna, aunque esta última traía una sorpresa.

"Luna" dijo Usagi tan pronto viera a su hermana mayor o a su tía, como más gustéis.

"Usagi-chan, estás estupenda" dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a la joven

"No es verdad, estoy gorda" protestó la rubia

"Sí es verdad. Además no estás gorda, me pregunto si vamos a tener un bebe o a garbancito (o era pulgarcito? Bueno como más gusteis)" bromeo Mamoru

"Ja ja muy gracioso"

"Konnichiwa Oji¿como es que hoy no vienes vestida como geiko?" preguntó Rei.

"Porque ya no lo soy" contestó Luna

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida Usagi "¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a casarme"

"¿Y con quien se puede saberse?" preguntó el señor Chiba

"Conmigo" dijo un varón, que estaba cerca

"¿Toshi? Vaya, vaya nunca me hubiera imaginado esto. Más vale que cuides de mi cuñada"

"No te preocupes, me encargare de ella lo mejor que sé" dijo el varón mientras abrazaba a su prometida. Evidentemente la pareja recibió toda clase de felicitaciones y también de miradas. Muchos no veían muy bien que después de poco tiempo de la muerte de la esposa de Toshi este pensara en casarse, con una geisha nada menos. Aunque a la pareja le daba totalmente igual, ambos estaban felices y enamorados.

* * *

"Lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar aquí" comenzó a hablar el señor Chiba "Esta fiesta tenía la intención de celebrar la llegada del verano, y nuestra vuelta. Pero han la vida es una caja de sorpresas y han ocurrido cosas en nuestra familia que son dignas de celebrarse. Como el próximo matrimonio entre mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo, muchas felicidades. O como que un antiguo compañero de trabajo vuelve al negocio tras años de exilio, para echar una mano en la dirección de nuestra sucursal de Tokio. Pido un aplauso para el nuevo Kenji Tsukino." (Ya os podréis imaginar la cara Usagi, de Shingo y Ikuko). Pero esta fiesta va a tener una celebración muy especial, que es la boda de mi hijo con su novia Usagi"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la joven, ella no tenía ni idea de todo esto. y es que Mamoru, junto con su padre y Kenji, habían planeado todo para ese día, sin que Usagi se enterara.

"Usagi te quiero. se que quizás esto no es la petición que te esperabas. Porque tampoco va a ser la boda que esperabas. Es algo simbólico, la de verdad será cuando la pequeña Usagi este entre nuestros brazos. ¿Qué me dices?"

Usagi vio como una de las Geishas presentes preparaba las tres tazas y el sake, para realizar el sansan-kudo, es decir la ceremonia de unión de las tres tazas, tres veces, que en su día también realizo con Luna (Ya lo explicare). Usagi ni contesto, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos se acercaron a la geisha y se sentaron en los cojines que estaban en el suelo y se cogían de las manos.

Pronto la geisha fue sustituida por Naru, la cual cogió la taza más pequeña, la coloco enfrente de Mamoru y la lleno de sake. Mamoru la como entre sus manos y bebió su contenido en tres sorbos, al acabar seco el borde de la taza y la dejo en su sitio.

Naru coloco esa misma taza enfrente de Usagi, la lleno, y la rubia hizo lo mismo que su novio. Cuando acabaron con la primera taza, llegó el turno de la segunda que era un poco más grande, los tres repitieron la misma operación. Y lo mismo volvió a ocurrir con la tercera taza, que era un poco más grande que la segunda, Naru lleno la taza, Mamoru se bebió el contenido en tres sorbos y luego le toco el turno a Usagi. Al terminar esta con el ultimo sorbo, la unión era un hecho, no de manera legal pero si de manera Karmica.

* * *

_Veamos voy a explicar lo de la ceremonia de las tres tazas. Como he dicho es una ceremonia de unión. Y esa unión se realiza para emparentar a dos personas, ya sean novios o hermanas. Las geishas utilizan este ritual para unir a las hermanas y formar una familia. Mientras que en los rituales de matrimonios tradicionales japoneses también se utiliza. Porque el compartir el sake simboliza la unión de destinos (por eso es una unión Karmica) y se crea un vinculo. Para acabar con el vinculo entre Geishas (en el matrimonio no sirve), se realiza el Hikiiwai, o también celebración de la retirada. La unión de los nueve sorbos de licor de arroz se anula con más arroz. Que es lo que hizo Usagi. _

_Y una vez acabadas las explicaciones, se que dije que hasta después del verano nada, pero no pude evitarlo y me sentí inspirada, aunque ahora sean las 2:20 de la mañana, jajaja. Os agradezco vuestro apoyo, sobre todo a daianapotter, muchas gracias y seguro que disfruto del verano o por lo menos lo estoy haciendo, a Ginny Potter W al final no e sido tan mala, no?. A Serena ChibaLove, a AoshMi SeshLin, a alejandra n. a Lorena, a Saori-Luna, a meryinustar a la cual por cierto digo que no es la única que quisiera tener un hijo de Mamoru, a MOON-CHIBA, a SaIlOr-DuLcE, a alory, a UsagiYady y a Sere CHiba, que se que estaba ayer decaída a ver si subes el animo chica. Y creo que no me dejo a nadie más. Bueno si al resto de lectores. Yo me despido pero no sé hasta cuando. MATA NE (hasta luego)_


	11. El libro

Tras su boda con Mamoru, Usagi permaneció en casa de sus suegros, al igual que su familia. Aunque Mamoru tenía que volver a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo, este decidió no viajar hasta que Usagi diera a luz, no quería que la vida de su primogénita o primogénito corriera peligro. El señor Chiba y el señor Tsukino una semana después de la boda de sus hijos marcharon a Tokio, para formalizar el puesto de Kenji, buscar una nueva vivienda familiar y un nuevo colegio para Shingo.

Pero los cabezas de familia no fueron los únicos que ocupaban su tiempo con una tarea conjunta. También Ikuko y Setsuna, compartían su tiempo preparando las cosas para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Incluso Shingo disfruto de esta situación, pese a que en la familia Chiba no había nadie de su edad, había encontrado en su nuevo cuñado un nuevo aliado, que le abría las puertas a un nuevo mundo de conocimientos que antes tenía vetados.

Las semanas pasaron, y con ellas el vientre de Usagi aumentaba. Y con ello también aumentaban las prohibiciones, algo que Usagi no llevaba muy bien. Después de los años que había pasado en Gion siempre ocupada, ahora se encontraba que no le dejaban hacer nada, se sentía una inútil. Gracias a Dios su cumpleaños llegó y con ello pudo olvidarse de la situación.

Su padre y su suegro volvieron ese mismo día, por nada del mundo querían perderse el cumpleaños de la rubia. De hecho nadie quería perdérsela, y es que Usagi se había adaptado muy bien a su nueva vida y se había ganado el corazón del círculo social de la familia Chiba. Rai se encargo de organizar una fiesta para su cuñadita, a la cual también asistió su novio, el cual vivía en América, pero que había viajado a Japón para estar con ella.

"No voy a bajar" protestó la Rubia.

"Usagi, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños, si tú no vas a estar allí ¿Qué sentido tiene?" dijo Mamoru con toda la paciencia del mundo. Y es que tras probarse todo su ropero, Usagi no se sentía satisfecha con ninguna de sus ropas y se negó a asistir a su fiesta.

"Pues el mismo sentido que tiene si yo voy. Celebrar mi cumpleaños" contesto la fémina.

"Pero para ello tienes que estar allí. Sin homenajeada no hay fiesta"

"Pues que no la haya, yo no pienso ir con estas pintas" dijo mientras se jalaba su ropa en señal de desprecio "Parezco una foca"

"Pues yo te encuentro maravillosa" dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la muchacha.

"Eso es porque tienes unos gustos muy extraños, también encuentras maravilloso los engranajes de los coches, y yo pienso que son odiosos"

"JAJAJAJA. Comparados contigo yo también pienso que son odiosos."

"Sí por eso siempre que se trata de un coche me dejas tirada" le reprochó Usagi.

"No es cierto…." Se defendió el pelinegro

"Sí lo es. Cuando te traen un coche, una pieza nueva o cualquier cosa relacionada con las cuatro ruedas, me dejas y te vas con mi hermano"

"Mia culpa. Pero porque no hablamos de esto luego. Los invitados están llegando y tú todavía no estas vestida"

"No pienso ir…." Dijo enfadada la Rubia.

"Pues sino vas, no podrás ver la sorpresa que te tengo preparada" comentó Mamoru

"¿Una sorpresa¿De que se trata?" pidió la rubia.

"Me temo que sino bajas no lo vas a poder saber. Así que tú decides"

"Mamochan, eso es injusto…." Protestó la mujer haciendo pucheritos.

"Usako, de nada te van a servir los pucheros esta vez. Ponte el vestido rosa, es el color que mejor te sienta" Mamoru se agacho al suelo y cogió el vestido del que estaba hablando "Te espero abajo" le dio el vestido y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Tras esto Mamoru dejo a una aturdida Usagi sola en su habitación. Cuando llegó al jardín se encontró que un gran número de invitados ya habían llegado. Entre ellos se encontraba su amigo Motoki y su esposa, Naru y también su tía Luna con su ya tío Toshi. Todos ellos preguntaban por la chica del cumpleaños, y el tuvo que excusarla diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, pero que enseguida bajaría. Y así fue, Usagi no se hizo de rogar mucho más. Bajo de su dormitorio, ataviada con un vestido de gasa rosa, tras un breve periodo de discusión con ella misma decidió dejar su pelo suelto. Cuando apareció por la puerta, todo el mundo se callo y se volvió para mirarla, algo que le dio mucha vergüenza e hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

"Usagi ya estás aquí" dijo Rai, la cual se adelanto a su hermano al alcanzar a la rubia "Quiero presentarte a una persona. Usagi te presentó a mi novio James Thomas, James te presento a mi cuñada Usagi Chiba"

"Mucho gusto señor Thomas" dijo la embarazada.

"Llámame James, señor Thomas me hace sentirme como mi padre. Y el placer es mió, durante meses solo he escuchado a mi novia hablar de ti, y ya me estaba empezando a sentir celoso"

"jajajaja, lo siento mucho entonces James, ni siquiera sabía que Rai hablaba de mi a mis espaldas" bromeo la rubia.

"A tus espaldas no hablaba" se defendió la pelinegra. "Yo solo le comentaba cuanto deseaba que fueras mi cuñada"

"Y lo has conseguido" dijo James

"Cierto, pero eso ya lo sabía yo con ver a mi hermano" dijo Rai

"Ahí llevas razón, cuando Mamoru me hablo de ti, en seguida me di cuenta de que eras alguien muy especial. Nunca hablado de ninguna mujer como de ti" comentó el varón.

"¿Y que pasa con Sue?" preguntó la rubia.

"Sue, no era especial" dijo Mamoru que había escuchado parte de la conversación"

"Pero te ibas a casar con ella" protestó Usagi.

"Pero gracias al cielo, apareciste tú y no lo hice" Mamoru abrazó por la espalda a la joven y la beso en el cuello.

"¿A que hacen una bonita pareja?" preguntó Rai a su novio.

"Llevas razón. Pero no lo son tanto como nosotros"

"La más bonita de todas somos mi esposa y yo" dijo el Señor Chiba.

"jajajaja. Papá tú no cambiaras nunca" Bromeó Mamoru

"¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Para serio ya estás tú. No sé quién habrás salido, la verdad"

"Me parece que a ti querido¿o te olvidas de cómo eras cuando nos conocimos?" dijo Setsuna

"schhh… es un secreto"

"jajjajaja" rieron todos los presentes

"Hija estás preciosa. Ya eres toda una mujer. Y pensar que parece que fuera ayer cuando te tenia entre mis brazos…."

"Papá, pensaba que no hacía falta que cumpliera años para que te dieras cuenta que ya soy una mujer. Creo que hay algo más evidente"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La fiesta transcurrió, todos los invitados felicitaron a Usagi, y le preguntaban que tal llevaba su embarazo. Aunque en un principio rehusó estar presenté en su propia fiesta, tuvo que agradecer a Mamoru que la obligara a asistir, porque estaba disfrutando de ella.

Tras los aperitivos, las charlas y todas las cosas planificadas por Rai, llegó la hora de partir la tarta. Era un pastel de chocolate de tres plantas, que había sido creado por una de las mejores pasteleras de Japón. En el pastel principal había tantas velas como años cumplia la rubia, y en las otras dos felicitaban a la muchacha. Todos los presentes cantaban el cumpleaños feliz cuando.

"Au" protesto Usagi

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Mamoru

"No es nada, solo una patada"

"¿Usagi?" pidió el varón

"¿Usagi está bien?" preguntó Rai

"Me duele" tras decir esto Usagi volvió a protestar de dolor.

"Usagi hija, has sentido algún dolor antes" preguntó Ikuko.

"Esta mañana. Fui al baño porque me estaba haciendo pis, y sentí una punzada en la espalda, pero no le di mucha importanciaaaa"

"Creo que el pequeño retoño quiere compartir el cumpleaños con su mamá" dijo Setsuna

"Eso quiere decir….." dijo Mamoru

"Que vais a ser papás sí" dijo Ikuko.

"Voy a llamar al médico, vosotras llevar a Usagi a la habitación, y tu Rai pide disculpas a los invitados. Kenji vamos a ser abuelos." Dijo el señor Chiba.

&&&&&&&&&&&5

"Dueleeeee" protestó Usagi

"Usagi relajate" dijo Ikuko

"Mamá no puedo, me duele mucho"

"Lo sé, hija lo sé. Pero merece la pena"

"Quiero ver a Mamoruuuuu" dijo la rubia

"Lo siento señora Tsukino, me temo que no puede ser" dijo el doctor

"Señora Chiba, soy Chiba, no Tsukino, y quiero a mi maridoooo"

"Señora Chiba el bebe ya está aquí. Tan solo tiene que hacer un esfuerzo final"

"Animo Usagi tu puedes" dijo Setsuna

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Se puede saber que diablos la están haciendo?" dijo Mamoru al escuchas gritar a Usagi.

"Se nota que nunca has tenido que asistir a un pato" dijo Reika "Y que no has pasado por uno"

"A mi se me están quitando las ganas" dijo Rai mientras escuchaba a su cuñada gritar.

"Ya no aguanto más quiero entrar" dijo Mamoru que avanzaba hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Usagi estaba dando a luz. Pero ambos padres se lo evitaron.

"Mamoru, sé que la espera se hace interminable, dura y muchas más cosas. Pero aunque entres no puedes hacer nada." Dijo su padre.

"Te equivocas, puedo darle fuerzas a Usagi, tranquilizarla para que sepa que no está sola…"

"Ella no está sola. Está su madre, la tuya, tu tía y el la comadrona y el medico. No te preocupes a Usagi no le pasara nada malo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ultimo esfuerzo Usagi, cuando salgan los hombros, lo demás es pan comido" dijo la comadrona.

Usagi ya no aguantaba más. Estaba completamente empapada de sudor, a causa del esfuerzo.

"Venga Usagi a la de tres. Una, dos y…. Tres"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó Usagi mientras hacía el ultimo esfuerzo y el bebe terminaba de salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&55

"Enhorabuena señora Chiba, tiene una niña preciosa"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ya lleva dos horas cuanto más puede tardar en nacer" preguntó Mamoru

"Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Creo que ya nada. Porque ya ha nacido" dijo el Motoki

"Señor Chiba" Dijo el doctor

"¿Cómo está Usagi y el bebe?"

"Todo ha salido bien. Ambos están perfectos, vendré dentro de un par de días para comprobar como anda todo. Ahora creo que lo mejor es que entre a ver a ambos."

A Mamoru no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Entro a la habitación a ver a la mujer de su vida, y al pequeño ser que ambos habían creado una de sus noches de amor. Todos los presentes dejaron sola a la pequeña familia.

"Hi" dijo Mamoru

"Hi" saludo Usagi también en ingles

"¿Qué tal estás?"

"Me siento como si me hubiera pisoteado mil personas. Pero mereció la pena" dijo Usagi mientas miraba el pequeño paquete que tenía entre sus brazos

"Es….." comenzó a hablar Mamoru mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba recostada la rubia

"Nuestra hija, es nuestra hija"

"Puedo….."

"Claro que sí, después de todo eres su padre" Usagi le dio la niña a su padre. El cual la cogía con miedo

"Es tan pequeña" dijo Mamoru mientras cogía una de sus manitas

"Yo no diría eso" bromeó la rubia.

"Es preciosa, igual que su madre"

"Su padre también ha ayudado a ello"

"¿Cómo la vamos a llamar?" preguntó el varón

"Creo que voy a dejar que lo decidas tú. Después de todo tú querías que fuera niña y ya lo tenías pensado"

"Entonces Serena Chiba. Porque como me imagine es una pequeña Chibiusa"

"Es hermosa, gracias Mamoru"

"No Usako, gracias a ti, por darme a la pequeña Rini"

"Aishiteru Mamochan"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, no te he tenido tiempo de darte mi regalo"

"En verdad no me ha dado tiempo a abrir ninguno" dijo Usagi

"Entonces el mió será el primero" dijo Mamoru mientras le daba la niña.

"Creo que eso ya lo has hecho"

"Rini es un regalo para ambos, y eso no sirve. Ahora tengo uno solo para ti." Mamoru sacó una cajita de su chaqueta. Se sentó al borde de la cama y…..

"Usagi, desde el primer momento que te vi, sabia que eras diferente. Por ti deje lo que hasta ese momento era mi vida y mis creencias. Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, y hoy con el nacimiento de nuestra hija mucho más. Quería unirme contigo, pero sabia aunque no me lo dijeras, una boda de ensueño, por eso pedí que realizar la ceremonia de sansan-kudo. Hoy deseaba regalarte mi promesa, para esa boda que mereces. Usako ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Mamoru abrió la cajita y mostró un anillo.

"Sí, sí, sí. Claro que me quiero casar contigo" Mamoru le coloco el anillo en su dedo. "Es precioso" dijo Usagi mirando el anillo.

"Perteneció a mi abuela, después a mi madre y ahora es para ti"

"Es precioso"

"Dentro de unos años será nuestro hijo quien se lo de a su novia…." Dijo Mamoru.

"Prefiero no pensar en un futuro tan lejano. Por ahora prefiero saborear el presente."

"Me parece bien. Usako"

"Aishiteru Mamochan"

"Aishiteru Usako" la pequeña Rini empezó a protestar cuando sus papas se dieron un beso. "A ti también te quiero Rini" dijo el pelinegro dando un beso a su hija, la cual se calmó tras este acto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&5

"Muaaaaaaa, muaaaaaaa" lloraba la pequeña Rini que se encontraba en su cuna.

"ummmmmm, como un ser tan pequeño puede llegar a esos decibelios" mormuro Mamoru mientras se escondía tras la almohada.

"No llores Rini mamá ya está aquí" Dijo Usagi mientras cogía a su hija en brazos "Ya es hora de tu comida ¿verdad?" Usagi saco uno de sus pechos y la pequeña enseguida se engancho y disfruto de la leche que su mamá le brindaba.

"Yo también tengo hambre" dijo Mamoru mientras veía a las dos mujeres de su vida, aparte de su madre y su hermana.

"Pues entonces ve a la cocina, seguro que encuentras algo de tu agrado" comentó la rubia.

"Pero yo ya he encontrado algo de mi agrado" Mamoru se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la butaca donde Usagi daba de mamar a la niña. "¿Verdad Rini que me vas a dejar un poco?" el varón se arrodillo frente a las rodillas de la rubia y recibió un pequeño puñetazo de su hija.

"Jajajajaja. Creo que tu niña no quiere compartir" bromeo la madre.

"No es justo Rini, tu mamá no es solo para ti. Tu papá también tiene derecho" le reprendió el hombre.

"¿Señor Chiba no le han enseñado que los niños buenos tienen que compartir?" Bromeó Usagi

"No puedo evitar quererte toda para mi"

"Pues vas a tener que controlarte¿no es así pequeña?" Rini se separó del pecho de su mami y gorgoreo feliz.

&&&&&&&&&

"A las tres es su hora de comer, tienes que hacer que expulse los gases después del biberón. Tienes los pañales en el armario, no te olvides del ponerle talco. Necesita su chupete para dormir. Ahhhh y le quitas el osito que está dentro…." Dijo Usagi a su "marido"

"Usako, ya cálmate. No te preocupes por Rini no va a pasar nada. Ve a buscar el vestido de tus sueños" Dijo Mamoru mientras le quitaba la niña de los brazos "Yo me encargare de la Princesita (iba a poner Chibi Hime, pero me sonaba mal)"

"Es la primera vez que me separo de ella" dijo Usagi mientras acariciaba a su niña.

"Lo sé, pero vas a volver a verla dentro de unas horas"

"Me la puedo llevar…" dijo la muchacha.

"No, no puedes. Ahora ve a por tu traje de novia, no quiero atrasar la boda"

"Venga hija, Mamoru se hará cargo de la niña. Y tiene la ayuda de los abuelos" dijo Ikuko.

"No sé si eso me consuela mucho" Dijo Usagi mientras se iba con Rei, Ikiko, Luna y Setsuna en busca de su vestido de boda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mamoru estaba nervioso en el altar. El y Usagi celebraron su boda simbólica uno meses atrás, y nunca había tenido ni el menor resquicio de dudas, hasta ese momento. Usagi podría pensar que el no era el hombre de su vida y echarse a atrás, podría salir corriendo y dejarle plantado en el altar. Pero sus dudas se esfumaron tan pronto se dio la vuelta, su madre y su "suegra" jugaban con la pequeña Rini. Usagi amaba tanto a su hija que nunca se iría sin ella, así que mientras la niña estuviera dentro de su vista no tenía nada que temer.

Usagi y Mamoru había decidido celebrar su boda en Japón, bajo el rito cristiano, religión a las que ambos pertenecían. (Por si no lo sabéis en Japón conviven el Cristianismo proveniente de los colonos europeos, el Budismo introducido por lo chinos y la religión autóctona que es el Shintoismo) A la boda habían sido invitados tanto familiares como amigos de los novios, como socios y antiguos clientes, ya fueran japoneses, americanos incluso europeos.

"¿Nervioso?" preguntó el sacerdote amigo de la familia

"Mentiría si dijera que no" Contesto Mamoru

"No hay nada por lo que estar nervioso, ella ya está aquí"

"Eso me pone aun más nervioso"

"Pronto pasará porque ya vamos a comenzar" dijo el cura.

El órgano comenzó a sonar, y muy al estilo americano, cultura a la que los dos pertenecían por motivos diferentes, aparecieron las damas de honor, y la niña de las flores. Cuando todas llegaron, la melodía cambio, y Usagi y su padre aparecieron, y se acercaron al altar. Cuando Mamoru vio a su la rubia, no pudo retirar los ojos de ella. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño y su pelo estaba adornado con una flor que el le regalo cuando trabajaba de Maiko. Su vestido era un vestido de seda blanco, cuya única decoración era un brocado al final de vestido en color plata, de flores del cerezo. Aunque se trataba de un vestido occidental, las mangas de este imitaban a las mangas de un los quimonos que durante años había llevado.

Kenji le entregó a Mamoru su hija, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Y la ceremonia comenzó.

"Mamoru Darien Chiba, toma a Usagi como su legitima esposa, promete serle fiel, en la alegría y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte les separe?" preguntó el sacerdote.

Mamoru miro a la mujer que estaba a su lado, y después a su pequeña hija, esbozó una tremenda sonrisa y contesto "Sí quiero"

Usagi Serena Tsukino, toma a Mamoru como su legitimo esposo, promete serle fiel, en la alegría y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte les separe?"

"Sí quiero" No tuvo ni que pensarlo.

"Por el poder que me ha sido concedido os declaro marido y mujer"

El sacerdote no pudo acabar la oración y decir que podía besar a la novia, porque Mamoru lo hizo antes. Lo que provoco un la indignación del grupo más conservador de los invitados (Supongo que sabréis que en Japón no son muy dados a las muestras de afecto en publico)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Promete que vendrás a visitarnos."

"Lo prometo mamá" contestó Usagi

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa envía una carta, llámame lo que sea"

"Sí mamá no te preocupes estaré bien"

"Ten cuidado de mi pequeña nievecita"

"Claro que lo tendré, nunca dejaría que le pasara nada a mi pequeño tesoro"

"Por cierto quiero un nietecito antes de cumplir los 50"

"No te preocupes mamá Ikuko, yo me encargare de eso" dijo Mamoru que se había estado despidiendo de su suegro.

"Mamá" protestó la rubia

"Te quiero Usagi, se que en estás en buenas manos" dijo Kenji mientras abrazaba a su hija "Adiós pequeña, no te olvides de el abuelo Kenji y no hagas caso de lo que diga tu otro abuelo, yo soy el mejor"

"jajjajaja" se rieron todos.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo el señor Chiba

"Mamá, papá os quiero mucho"

Tras decir esto la familia Chiba, tomo el avión que los llevaba a su casa en América.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Papa, papa"dijo la pequeña Rini, que había visto a su padre llegar a casa.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesita?" Mamoru cogió a su hija la cual ya tenía dos añitos.

"Ben" contesto la niña, la cual evidentemente no hablaba muy bien

"¿Dónde está mamá?"

La niña encogió los hombros, y es que había estado toda la tarde con su tía Rai, y se había olvidado de su mamá.

"¿Me ayudas a buscarla?"

"Sip" contesto la niña, que levantó los brazos para que su padre la cogiera. Y este la montó a caballito sobre sus hombros ( o como dice mi prima, la cogió en cuas).

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal, el pelinegro abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa en la cama.

"Mami ta dormiendo"

"Es cierto. ¿Que te parece si vamos a jugar con los bloques?"

"Siiiiiiii"

"Suuuuuuuuu, no grites mamá está durmiendo"

"Perdón" mormuró la niña.

"Vamos a jugar".

&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi se despertó y escucho unas voces que venían de la habitación de su hija. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ver a su pequeña niña. Cuando llegó vio una estampa que le causo gran felicidad, su marido y su hija estaban jugando juntos a las muñecas.

"Tiene caca" dijo la niña mientras le daba la muñeca a su papá

"¿Se la tengo que quitar?" preguntó Mamoru

"Sip" contesto la niña.

"Pero le tengo que dar el bibi al nene"

"No, yo." Rini le quitó el muñeco a su padre.

"¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó Usagi a su hija

"Mamiiiiiiii" la niña salió corriendo al ver a su madre y fue a abrazarla.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien con tía Rai?" preguntó la mujer a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Sip"

"Yo también quiero un beso" dijo Mamoru que se había puesto en pie

"Señor Chiba, como siempre tan envidioso" Usagi no tuvo más remedio que darle un beso a su marido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buenas tardes Señora Chiba" Dijo la secretaria del Mamoru

"Buenas tardes¿Está mi marido ocupado?" preguntó Usagi

"No, señora Chiba, ahora mismo le comunico que está usted aquí. Señor Chiba su esposa ha venido a verle"

"Digale que pase" contestó Mamoru.

"Ya lo he escuchado, muchas gracias" Usagi se dirigió al despacho de su marido.

"Usako ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"He terminado mi reunión con Marc Rice, y he decidido pasar a verte"

"¿Qué es lo que quería?" preguntó Mamoru mientras que le daba un beso.

"Me ha ofrecido escribir un libro" contesto Usagi como si fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

"¿Un libro?"

"Bueno más que escribirlo yo, es sobre mi. Quiere escribir un libro sobre mi vida, o mejor dicho sobre la vida de Hoshi"

"Me parece una vida estupenda" contestó Mamoru que tenía a su esposa acorralada entre sus brazos.

"¿De veras lo crees?"

"Sí. Además creó que a Rini le hará mucha ilusión. Seguro que es la primera en leerlo"

"Entonces tendré que llamar al señor Rice y decirle que acepto"

"Eso puede esperar. Ahora hay otra cosa más importante que puedes hacer"

"Que insinúa señor Chiba"

"No tengo nada que hacer por el momento, que crees Usako que estoy sugiriendo"

"Algo que estoy completamente de acuerdo"

Tras decir esto ambos se besaron, y se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Qué es lo que pasó con Luna?" Preguntó Marc

"Dos semanas después de que diera a Luz a Rini, ella y Toshi contrajeron matrimonió, aunque se trato de una ceremonia sencilla y muy intima, solo acudimos los familiares. 7 meses más tarde dio a luz a una niña, preciosa a la que llamaron Diana. Ella y Rini son inseparables.

"¿Y su familia?"

"Mi padre tomo el cargo que le asignaron. Al principio le costo algo de trabajo habituarse. Pero una vez lo consiguió volvió a ser el viejo Kenji Tsukino, un as en los negocios. Shingo cambió de escuela, y sus notas se elevaron, una vez se graduó, se matriculo en económicas. Mi suegro y mi padre se retiraron hace 15 años dejando a Mamoru como director en EEUU y a Motoki en Japón. Mis suegros volvieron a Kyoto al igual que mis padres, los cuatros se pasan la vida juntos. Y cuando les viene en gana, nos hacen una visita."

"Tu madre dijo que quería volver a ser madre antes de los 50…."

"Y lo fue, dos años más tarde el pequeño Darien nació. Si Rini es mi vivo retrato en cuanto a físico se refiere, Darien lo es de de su padre. Es todo un don Juan, aunque la timidez le puede, es un defecto que mis dos hijos han sacado de mi."

"¿Qué piensan ellos de que su madre fuera una de las geishas más celebres de Japón"

"A mi no me gusta verme de esa manera. En cuanto a mis hijos…. Han crecido sabiéndolo, y lo ven como algo normal. Después de todo su abuela también fue Geisha. Aunque es verdad que cuando viajamos a Japón y acudimos a algún salón de té, y ven como las geishas nos tratan, se sienten muy orgullosos. Las nuevas geikos no dicen nada, pero saben quien soy o quien fui, como prefieras, e intentan dar lo mejor de ellas. Como si intentaran demostrar que son merecedoras de estar allí"

"Tu vida ha sufrido muchos giros de los cuales has sabido sacar partido y salir airosa"

"Toda mi vida me han dicho que en mi había mucho agua. Algo que Luna decía que era muy positivo, porque me adaptaba a las diferentes situaciones, y que cuando me bloqueaban el camino siempre encontraba la salida. Algo que es cierto, Aunque mi vida haya parecido un camino de rosas, no es así. Mis compañeras me odiaban, el único respeto que tenía era de mis profesores, de mis clientes y de Luna y Naru. Siendo tan solo una maiko le robaba algunas oportunidades a geikos ya reconocidas, aunque no era mi intención, los responsables me contrataban a mi y rompían el que tenia con ellas. Mi cara salía en carteles, bolsas, tazas, abanicos…. Promocionando Gion y Kyoto. Tampoco contribuyo mucho a que me convertí en maiko y posteriormente en geiko, antes de lo normal."

"¿Cómo conseguiste ganarte su favor? He hablado con geishas que trabajaron contigo, y solo hablan maravillas de ti"

"Como te he dicho, el agua se adapta y busca un camino para superar obstáculos. En algunas ocasiones tan solo iba saludaba y me marchaba. Eso requería que después hubiera más geikos para amenizar las veladas. Por lo que yo me encargaba de seleccionar a algunas de ellas. Eso las beneficio a ellas, tanto a nivel económico como en su prestigió. Su forma de tratarme y comportarse cambió, porque se sentían agradecidas por lo que hacía."

"Es decir que comprabas su afecto"

"Algo así. En un principió me sentí un tanto egoísta. Más tarde me sentí orgullosa de poder ayudar a mis compañeras"

"Naru continuo siendo geisha"

"Sí, su sueño siempre fue en ser una Geiko y lo consiguió. Un día le pregunté si pensaba dejarlo y ella me dijo que lo haría cuando fuera el momento. Aunque tristemente ese momento nunca llegó. Murió de cáncer un año después de dar a luz a su único hijo.

Ella no tuvo la suerte que tuvo Luna. Naru se enamoró de un hombre casado, pero como era habitual, ella se quedo en las sombras. Los hombres que podían permitir el lujo de mantener a una Geiko, eran hombres importantes los cuales no podían permitirse el lujo de un divorció, porque provocaría un escándalo. El numero de Geikos que pasaban a ser segundas esposas se pueden contar casi con los dedos de las manos. Tras la muerte de Naru, él se hizo cargo de niño."

"Y en cuanto a Beryl……"

"No sé que fue de ella. Y la verdad que tampoco me interesa. No es que me alegré lo que ocurrió con ella. Pero la gente recoge lo que siembra, y ella no sembró nada bueno….."

"Por cierto ¿que es lo que pasó con Seiya?"

"¿Seiya? Se casó. Conoció a la hija de un socio de su padre y se enamoro. Años más tarde nos encontramos y me pidió disculpas una y otra vez."

"¿Lo perdonaste?" preguntó el señor Rice

"No le guardo rencor…. Pero tampoco puedo perdonarle, es lo único que puedo ofrecer"

"Si pudieras volver atrás….. ¿que cambiarias?"

"Nada. Es cierto que hace años hubiera deseado volver a atrás y empezar de nuevo. Pero ahora no. Si mis padres no me hubieran vendido a la okiya, y Beryl me hiciera la vida imposible, no hubiera conocido ni a mi suegro ni a Luna. Gracias a convertirme en Geiko, he conocido a mucha gente, que hoy en día siguen siendo amigos, y que algunos me han aportado conocimientos que de otra forma nunca hubiera podido adquirir. Y lo más importante, no hubiera conocido a Mamoru. Lo he pasado mal, si¿Pero quien no lo ha pasado mal alguna vez? Los malos momentos, hacen que nos hagamos más fuertes, aflora esa parte de nosotros que está escondida y nos ayuda a seguir avanzando y evolucionando. Para mi, lo malo, nunca es tan malo, porque siempre viene acompañado por algo positivo, y aunque aparentemente no se vea, está ahí. Digamos que es como la luz y las sombras, el ying y el yang, lo bueno y lo malo siempre van acompañados. Sacrifique mi vida, en un mundo muy rígido y reglado, sufrí por que mis padres me abandonaron. Pero como recompensa apareció Mamoru, descubrí el amor, y forme la familia que soñé de pequeña."

"Si tu hija te dijera que quiere ser geisha…"

"Si es lo que ella desea la apoyaría. Aunque lo dudo altamente, es una niña demasiado¿como decirlo……, tiene un carácter demasiado contradictorio, para ser geiko. Pero creo que no es la única, El mundo de la flor y el sauce como se le conoce al mundo de las Geishas, está en peligro. Las niñas de hoy en día sueñan con ser modelos, cantantes, actrices, en definitiva Idols. Y las que no tienen el sueño de ser famosas, sueñan con formar parte del mundo moderno en el cual las mujeres cada día tienen más relevancia. Las nuevas normas, las nuevas tecnologías, las nuevas ideologías, no son compatibles con las del la Flor y el Sauce . Rigor, tradición, respeto… Las Geikos que durante años han sido el emblema de Japón están desapareciendo, al igual que en su día pasó con los Samuráis."

"Pueden adaptarse no es así…."

"Si las Geishas cambiaran so forma de actuar….. Dejarían de ser Geishas y se convertirían en otra cosa. Japón también tiene conciencia de ello, he intenta hacer lo posible para que no desaparezcan, pero es una forma de aplazar lo inevitable"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Usagi o mejor dicho Hoshi, se convirtió en la Geiko más importante, se podría decir que del siglo. Y es que si tenemos en cuenta los pocos años que ejerció la profesión, fue sin duda la que más dinero recaudo, más incluso que algunas que han estado en activo el triple de tiempo. Su fama y prestigió llegó a tal calibre que en algunos actos tan solo permanecía 5 minutos. Su retirada causo una gran conmoción para todo Japón y no solo para Gion. La historia de su vida, es como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que todos escuchamos de pequeños, con una conclusión que muy pocas veces llegaba a ser real. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero mi prima vino a mi casa de vacaciones y luego yo me he ido a la suya. Y allí estoy, pero e encontrado un poco de tiempo para escribir y subirla. Espero que el final, este acorde con vuestras expectativas. Ha sido un placer, escribir esta historia, porque me encanta la cultura japonesa, y gracias a querer hacer el fiction más real, he descubierto más cosas sobre el misterioso mundo de las Geikos. Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo, vuestros comentarios y vuestras criticas. Nos vemos, mata ne, Bai bai. _


End file.
